


Cross My Heart

by MaryGates, sillylittleviking7



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGates/pseuds/MaryGates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittleviking7/pseuds/sillylittleviking7
Summary: This is a story about two sister's, Mary and Libby. They both live in the small town of Woodbridge, Pennsylvania with their dad Terence Hartford . When Mary and Libby were young something very tragic happened to the family. Since then nothing has been the same. While Mary is busy being a college student and looking for love. Libby is trying figure what the hell is going on! Mary meets Avenged Sevenfold and finds out they just didn't come there to do a show in her  small town. They came there for her and wont leave without her no matter the cost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avenged Sevenfold but I do own this story so please don't take anything from it. I would like to point out that the only real people in this are Avenged Sevenfold , a version of me and my friend Stephy.
> 
> This story will contain sex and language Some may be graphic, just letting you know! Some of the sex will be jaw dropping, when all the twist we have plan start to show up in the story.
> 
> I'm writing this story with my friend Stephy, so please be kind to comment. We worked hard on this story! The story will be told in Point of Views(POV) from the four main characters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter wrote by sillylittleviking7

A father and two young daughters sat in front of a beautiful white coffin with red roses. The father holding a strong face for his daughters, who were crying. Their loved ones scoot in close to them to hear the priest speak.

Everyone grew quiet as the priest got ready to finish the service.

"Let us pray." The priest suggested opening his Bible.

"Dear God, how we thank thee for this precious privileged to bow down once more again. Thank you for the strength and the power that you have given upon this family. Lord in this time of sorrow give this family hope and power to know that everything is alright right now. You are always in control of each and everything. And we thank you right now. And we give you the praise and glory, in Jesus name, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone agreed in union.

"Ladies and gentlemen it becomes my sad duty to commit the body of, our sister, Margaret in the peace to her grave." The priest express mournfully, gaining a few sobs from the crowd.

"Earth to Earth, Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, look into the inspiring coming of our Lord, our savoir, Jesus Christ. And the resurrection of the body from the grave. Lord we ask you to be with this family and strengthen them now as we celebrate you. We thank you for all that you've done for us, for giving us Margaret Sue Hartford all these years. So we don't come to complain we've come to say thank you. All is well with you, in Jesus name, Amen."

"Thank you Amen." Everyone repeated crying.

"Ladies and gentlemen food has been prepared at the Hartford house, all catered by the church. Thank you for coming and supporting Terence, Mary, and Elizabeth in their time of need." The funeral director announced the crowd that the service had ended.

*The Hartford residence*

Terence was downstairs socializing, accepting condolences, sharing memories of his wife. He can't believe the law hasn't caught the strange creature who killed Margaret. She was on her way back from the grocery store, a normal quiet day, when she was attacked.

Upstairs Mary had finally passed out from exhaustion. She had cried so much that no tears came out any more, all she wanted to do was sleep. Out of not where her closet door slammed open and banged on the wall. She shot up completely terrifying and curious.

"How the hell did that happened?" Mary thought.

She cautiously approached the closet. But before she could get too close, a drawing of a beautiful brown eyed wolf floated to her feet. Her mom drew this for her about a week ago. Mary quickly shut her closer door and shoved the drawing in her side table drawer. She heard a faint knock and the door opened. It was her younger sister, crying.

"Can I lay with you Sissy?" Elizabeth cried.

Mary could tell she was shattered by this. She also looked exhausted like her. Usually Mary would say no, But today was hell for the both of them.

"Come here Libby." Mary said making room for her on he size twin mattress. Libby climbed on and got really close. She does that when she's scared.

"I miss mommy." She sobbed to Mary.

"Please never leave me Sissy please." She cried harder.

"Hey, hey I'd never leave you Libby. I'll always be your big sister and I'll be there for you no matter what." Mary reassured her young sister.

Mary was always curious why her parents had another child. Despite the 10 year age gap between them, shes happy Libby was here.

"Pinky swear?" Libby asked.

"I pinky swear." Mary swore wrapping her pinky around her small pinky.

"Cross your heart?!" Libby questioned.

"Cross my heart!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter wrote by sillylittleviking7

*10 year's later*

"Good Morning Woodbridge! It's 7:25am." Harry the radio spokesperson roared from Libby's alarm.

"Nooo." Libby groaned slamming on the snooze button.

"It looks like the highest it'll be today is 65, so don't forget a hoodie today. Its a beautiful October morning so wake up. And what better way than waking up to than Alice In Chains Rooster. Don't forget your listing to Qv85 the rock!" Harry ended turning the music up loud.

Libby tossed and turned annoyed that she couldn't get back to sleep. She decided to get out of bed just in time for Mary to come in. Probably to tell her to get her ass out of bed or she'll be walking to school.

"Good your up! There's coffee ready, so hurry up I have a class in twenty." Mary snapped at Libby which made her roll her eyes.

"I'll be ready in five." The seventeen year old expressed feeling like crap. Libby wasn't a morning person, never was even as a baby.

She threw on a black spaghetti strap jumpsuit, a light tan cardigan, and a cute pair of Bob's high notes. Libby braided her hair lazily and did light make up. Mary was leaving in three minutes and she still had to get her coffee. Libby barely made it in time, her sister was backing out the driveway.

"You are so lucky." Mary laughed at Libby getting in the car.

It wasn't a long drive to the high school just a ten minute drive. The sisters usually stop for breakfast, but Mary was running late for a exam.

"I'm going to be late tonight. I heard of a concert going on later tonight. My friend Stacy said it was some underground band. I heard the lead guitarist looks like a god." Mary explained getting excited. Libby to tired to really care but acknowledge her but sis with a "Oh."

"You gonna be okay till dad gets home, whenever the hell he decides too? I'd invite you but you got caught last time. Good job dork." Mary finished joking with Libby.

"Yea I'll be good, I have work tonight anyway. Plus I'll probably just go to the library after school anyway. Well I gotta go, love you Mary!" Libby respond waving goodbye to Mary as she drove away.

*Elizabeth's pov*

"It's a beautiful day in this neighborhood,  
A beautiful day for a neighbor, Would you be mine? Could you be mine?" I sung in my head but whistle aloud. Same routine as everyday, get to my locker 12,31,09, and rush to first period. It's not that I don't like High school I love it. I like helping younger classmates and all my friends are amazing. I'm just ready for a change in my life, thankfully this is my last year.

I'm always at the library though. Ask anyone where to find me and hands down I'll be at the library. I'm there whenever I'm not at home studying or at work. I love the library so much is because, it's the last place my Mom took me. I find peace at the library more than at her grave or a church.

Everything has changed since she's been murdered. The ten year anniversary of her death is just a few days away. And it still hurts like it was yesterday. The cops never found who or what murdered her. All they know is that she got mauled by something. My sister Mary was very luck she also got attack but lived to tell the tale. Ever since then she's change, I don't know how or why.

But I'm determined to figure out what the really happened. I want to know the truth.

"Hey Libby! You ready to blow shit up?!" My good friend Carissa waved to get my attention. I couldn't helped but smile big at her craziness. I'm so lucky to have her in first period, chemistry which we were gonna be late too. See ya!

~~~~

The rest of my day went by kinda fast. First through fourth period went by slow as hell. Lunch was okay the chicken nuggets tasted like rubber. I stopped Billy Nole and his goons from shoving a freshman into his locker. I tutored two sophomore girls, Ashley and Bianca, in math and science. Which was a ton a fun they are so sweet! My mom always told me "Kindness is the key to happiness, and never be afraid to lend a helping hand."

I didn't have much time to go to the library today. I didn't get to leave school till four thirty and I had to walk home. I had to be at work by six and the diner and library were on opposite ends of towns. I ran home at got my uniform on and started walking to work. I luckily made it in the nick of time or Miriam would of killed me. She really strict about being on time.

The night was going good just had a rush of locals come and go. We were getting ready for the final dinner rush to start. I was waiting on one particular local to show up. Jim usually comes in with some of his friends.

They always sit at the counter and order a burger and fries. The strange thing is they like their burgers medium rare. Yuck! His friends leave after their done, but Jim usually stays and drinks decaf till I clock out.

He always wants to give me a ride home, says it's too dangerous for me to walk alone. Granted he's in his thirties, has a beard and tattoos, and is tall as fuck. Some people would find him odd but I think he's a teddy bear.

They should be arriving any minute now.

"Right on the dot." I whisper to myself smiling at the clock it was eight o'clock.  
"The usual guys?" I smile brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. They all grunt acknowledging me. I noticed that they weren't in their usual happy mood. Especially Jim he wasn't talkative like he usually is, something's up.

I took care of my other locals, making small talk and enjoying their company. Saying hello and goodbye to different people as they come and leave. I glanced over to see Jim and his friends paying and leaving.

"I wonder what's wrong?" I asked myself going over to their section cleaning it.

"They left a good tip though." I thought shoving the cash in my apron. I saw a note under neither Jim's plate.

"Hey sorry I couldn't stay longer. I have business too take care of. I'll come see my favorite waitress tomorrow. ;) Text me after you clock out." The note made me laugh and made me feel better.

Thirty minutes went by and the majority of our locals left. Probably because the concert was starting soon. I had people telling me how badass it was going to be. I was disappointed I couldn't go it sounded like it's going to be fun.

The remainder of our locals left it was around eight forty. I had ten minutes left. There wasn't much to do we had no business. I had got all my cleaning done and change out the condiments. I was falling asleep watching cars go by. Seems like everyone was going to the arena, that concert is gonna be packed. Doesn't surprise me though we never have anything cool come to town.

I had five minutes left and was going to clock out early till I heard the door closed. In came a rather tall guy with slicked back hair and a scraggly beard kinda like Jim's. He looked straight at me with his piercing green eyes. He walked to a booth all the way in the back without saying anything. He's definitely not a regular.

"Really?" I muttered annoyed ready to go home. I had a eerie feeling walking up to him.  
"Hi my name is Libby and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?" I asked smiling ready to get the fuck out of here.

He just sat there staring at me, through me. It was very awkward like does he not know I'm too tired for this shit?

"Excuse me?" I insist my patience slowly fading.

"Coffee. Black." He boomed making me jump.

"I'll be right back." I stated trying to get my voice from shaking.

I came back with his cup feeling creeped out.

"Here you go. Enjoy." I said sitting it down in front of him.

Before I could pull my arm away he grabbed my forearm and pull me in close. I couldn't scream cause I was frozen with fear. He shoved his face into my neck and inhaled.

"You smell delightful baby." He smirked wickedly brushing past her leaving.

"What the fuck?!" I thought freaking out. I texted Jim that I was off work but got no answer. I practically ran home when I noticed it was a full moon. All the freaks are out tonight.

~~~~~

"Elizabeth! Where is Mary?!" Dad yelled slamming the front door.  
"Well dad's home." I sighed closing my government book. Rubbing the back of my neck, I glanced over at the clock and it read twelve forty.

"She better not be at that concert! It's a full moon tonight all the weirdo's are out." He yelled sounding angry going to his room. He text me and ask where she was that I knew, I lied and said I didn't.

I snucked out to go find her, damn it Mary.


	3. Chapter 3

Marys pov

I knew I had to get home fast, since I cut it to damn close. As long I don't go out side I should be safe. I didn't want leave at all, I just wanted to go up to him and talk to him , give him my number or at least go to his hotel room for the night. It's just my damn curse will be the death of me, Why the full moon is bad mojo for me , ever since that night. When I was sixteen and mom was killed by that damn wolf, that manged to bite the hell out me. That it wasn't a normal wolf. He looked strange and just ran off, when my screams of pain freaked him out. Since I tend to scream really loud I could wake the dead in Transylvania.  
I was by the stage, looking at that guitar god Synyster Gates. He was so damn sexy, he was my age and keep looking at me undressing me with his eyes as I was with him. Most of every one that came to the dive bar, to see Avenged Sevenfold, had left. I never heard of, the band . Elle, showed their Facebook page and I couldn't stop looking at Synyster. I just had to come check them out and was able to buy their two CD's they had. At the show. That they so damn good and the whole time I just couldn't stop looking at the lead guitarist Synyster Gates I wanted him so damn bad. I wanted to mark him as mine. The way wolfs do to mark their turf. I liked that all that was left was just me, the band and the few people that are working the night shift, closing up the bar.

I just didn't want go,I wanted him so damn bad, that he was beyond sexy, their was no words that could ever do justice on how to describe how sexy he is. He smiled at me as he put away his guitar in his case. His black V-neck highlighted his shoulders and chest. His worn our blue jeans fit his body like a damn dream and damn he was man all right, that bulge he had was massive. I so wanted to see that man naked and have his sexy heavily tattooed arms around me. He was flawless, sexy as sin. I wanted to sin with him so damn bad. Scream out his name in bed as he was ravishing me. His black hair was shaggy and long enough it reached his shoulders. It was so full of sweat, I just wanted to take him home and give him a bath , get him all nice and clean, then get him all sweaty again as I ride him like a Harley.

Oh god what the hell is wrong with me? No man has ever done this to me, it's not like I'm a damn virgin and never had sex . Sure I may of lost my virginity late in life, since I have body issues, even though I have huge breasts, that would make Dolly Patron jealous. I love my huge boobs and love how guys look at me. Then when they see I'm overweight they look away but the way Synyster was looking at me . I could tell he wanted me bad. He keep looking at me then my huge boobs. His band mates keep whispering among them self and pointing to my boobs, while looking at Synyster.

“My, what a huge rack you have” Synyster said. God his voice was sexy, he sounded like a surfer. It had softness but yet still had deep tone to it you can tell he was men that was from California. I love surfers and the beach, and if they looked like this Synyster, I would so want move their and chase them all.

“The better for you to play with my dear “ I said as started to move close to him.

So he wants to be the big bad wolf to my little red ridding hood. Oh how wrong he is on who the big bad wolf is in this game. We were only inches apart and he smelled so damn good, sure he was all sweaty but he smelled like cigars, beer and Axe Anarchy Body Spray. He just smelled so damn good I wanted to sniff every inch of him. Among the other things I wanted to do to him. My heart was betting faster and faster the more he keep looking at me.

“My, what a cute nose you have” I said as he noticed he was getting closer to me,  
“The better to smell you with my dear” he said and started to sniff me.  
His nose was all over my neck and my heart was going crazy I wanted him to lick me so bad. Not sniff me.

I wanted to keep flirting with him like this but I couldn't thing of what else Little Red Ridding Hood said the wolf. He grabbed my hand and the moment he did heart was beating so fast and slow at the same time, I didn't know what was going at all, but knew it meant something. His other hand he had his guitar case in it. He ,started to pull me with him outside and I didn't stop him. Oh shit the moon was now up and a damn full moon. I had run but I just couldn't let go I didn't want leave and never see him ever again. He handed his guitar case to the guy with the pretty green eyes .

Libby would so love him, he was hot and much taller then me and was sexy had that whole rockabilly look to him, even had slicked his black hair like those rockabilly guys do. The one I wanted so bad was much taller then him but at least five inches and I barely reached his shoulders. He let go of my hand and I didn't like at all. I reached out for him as ,he got in the van and pulled me in with him.

I felt my bones start to shift. Shit this will be bad and I may end killing him and his friends. Damn my curse! He started to kiss me and somehow it was keeping the curse of the full moon at bay. We just couldn't stop kissing.

“Guys we cant leave tell someone closes the door , since Brian is to busy making out with the redhead with the huge tits.” Zacky Vengeance said. Since I knew that was him talking, he had a nice a little deep voice and damn did he have the prettiest green eyes. Plus he was sitting next to me, and was closer to the damn van door, why cant he close the damn door.

Since they don't know my name , they call me that. Really? Don't know if should be pissed or take it as complement. So Synyster's real name is Brian, well shit no wonder I want him, I have obsession with guys named Brian. 

 

“Mary What the hell are you doing and these guys look like trouble! Are you Crazy!” Libby yelled, damn it was my kid sister, how the hell did she find me. I wish I never told her this morning where I was going. She's so damn annoying. I doubt dad sent her to get me, since he knows better to go out look for me during a full moon. He may be sacred of the freaks as he calls them, that full moon brings out. His more scared to death of me , due to my curse. Why he made me go to college so late in life , just to keep me busy and not find others like me. At twenty six no one starts college, but I was since he paying for it and the college he works at was trilled to have his first born go their, they couldn't wait to get enrolled. That yeah he was pissed I went with computer programing and gaming, that my inner nerd loves all that stuff . He wanted me to major in art and literature . I was no thank you old man not my cup of tea.

I keep kissing Brian not wanting to even deal with my kid sister. Let her yell all she wants I'm not letting go of Brian.

“So what's your name Jail bait”Zacky said. Damn I bet Libby all wet for him, since his voice is so the voice of bad boy, her type. I like Synyster's voice better, it's sexier and more like a bad boy to me.

“Mary if you end getting me raped by this freak in this van I will tell dad and he will kill you” Libby yelled. I flipped Libby off as I stopped kissing Synyster. Oh he didn't like that one bit and started to growl sounding like how I get when I get pissed and when it's a full moon.

“That's your problem Libby, you think all guys all they want to do is rape you. Blame daddy for that, since your daddy's little angel, you don't do anything sinful. Why your still a damn virgin. I bet, Zacky over here , would love to pop your cherry” I said as winked at Zacky as he was looking at Libby, eye fucking her. She not liking it and had that look he creeped her out! Oh this will be so much fun.

“Oh i'd love that, hadn't pop a girls cherry in long time, and my huge cock will love it, since virgins are so damn tight.”Zacky said making the guys laugh and Libby blush and put her head down. My god can she act any more like the virgin she is? I never was like when I was her age and a virgin. I would just torment the guy and be more nasty then he was being.

“Mary why would say that and offer me to that guy, yes he is hot, but he looks like trouble. I'm a good girl” Libby said.

“Being a good girl is so over rated. Being a bad girl is more fun... now where was I “ I said as I turned back to look at Synyster and we started to make out. His tongue at war with mine.

“Zacky, close the door or grab jail bait, we have get on the road now” M. Shadows yelled, his voice so did not match his tall, buffed up body. It was soft, not deep at all like it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter wrote by sillylittleviking7

*Libby's POV*

It took me a while to get to the dive bar, it was deserted when I arrived. I tried to get in the front but it was locked. I had to be careful cause if I get caught past curfew dad would be pissed. I swear if I get in trouble over Mary, ugh.

I snuck around the side of the building, peaking in the widows. Until I reached the back of the bar. I never really liked this place it was creepy as fuck especially at night time. The bar sat at the edge of the forest, Mary and I weren't ever allowed near them.

The back door to this place banged open. Almost made me scream and give away my hiding spot. I saw the band, everyone kept talking about, come out and walk to a black van.

First, was a really tall dude with crazy hair and a lanky body, but he looked strong. He was spinning a drum stick in one hand and eating a sandwich in the other.  
Second, was also another tall guy but he was really muscular with tattoos and a beard. He had aviator sunglasses on, even though it was night time, and a backwards trucker hat.  
Third, was the shortest of them all. Even though he was short he was muscular too. He had a black Mohawk and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

I couldn't believe who I saw next. It was that creepy attractive green eyed guy from the restaurant. He stopped walking and look directly at where I was hiding. Realizing I let out a loud gasp I shot my hand over my mouth.

My hand and mouth literally dropped at what I saw. My sister and this tall creepy guy in a fedora, hand in hand him leading her to his scary van. And they couldn't keep their hands or lips off each other.

I watch her willingly get in, I couldn't believe she's putting herself in a dangerous situation!

"Mary what the hell are you doing?! Where are you going with these guys?! They look like trouble, are you crazy?!" I yelled jumping out of the bush rushing over to the van.

I put on a brave face but deep down I was terrified. These men look dangerous they could rip us apart if they wanted. I should be home sleeping for a chemistry test. But instead I'm here, in the dead of night, trying to make Mary come to her senses. And I don't care if I'm annoying her I just want her to come with me. I don't trust these guys.

"Mary!" I repeated for the fifth time. She was ignoring me while getting creepers tongue down her throat. I was starting to get aggravated by her childish nonsense.

"MARIA!" I voiced sticking too my ground. Mom was the only one who ever said her full name. I was kind of afraid, cause she hasn't gone by her real name since moms death.

She quit making out and glared at me, which made Mr. Rockstar growl like a wolf. It seemed like both their eyes were glowing, weird. She flipped me off and went back to having sex with her clothes on.

"So what's your name jail bait?" The green eyed guy asked elbowing the drummer getting his attention on me. His voice is so alluring almost memorizing. Ugh great my sister is going to get me killed.

"Mary I swear, if you get me raped by your freaks in their van, I will tell dad and he'll kill you!" I told her getting scared the moon was covered and it wasn't as bright anymore. She finally stopped making out looking pissed as does her new boyfriend.

What she said and how she treated me next stunned me.

"That's your problem Libby. You always think a guy is trying to hurt or rape you. Blame daddy for that, since your daddy's little angel, you don't do anything sinful." Mary spit with hate in the back of her throat. I stood there shock, I was the deer in her headlights. Mary has always been protective of me, until now.

"That's why your still a virgin. I bet, Zacky over here, would love to pop your cherry. Hell I'm sure his other friends would as well." Mary laughed winking at Zacky. Who was currently eye fucking me, along with drummer dude and aviator sunglasses dude. I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment and took a big step back from the van. I hated the way they were looking at me.

"How could you offer your baby sister on a platter. I'm fine the way I am. And I choose to be a good girl for a reason." I muttered trying to hide my voice which was cracking. I was on the verge of tears how can she be so cold.

"Being a good girl is over rated sweetie. Now where was I?" Mary finished signaling we were done talking. I had one last chance to get through to her.

"Maria, mom wouldn't want you to do this. You can't leave me, we made a pack the night of mom's funeral. Mom's death anniversary is in a few days I need my big sister. We have to figure out what happened to mom. Mary please come home with me." I argued one last time growing mentally and physically tired.

I thought I had gotten through to her cause turned back towards me. Her face look like she was sincere and that she was sorry for being mean. But that only lasted a few mere seconds and I felt my heart break all over again.

"Elizabeth it's time too stop living in the past and move on with your life! Mom's dead, she's been dead for years, nothing you do will bring her back. Now go the fuck home." Mary hissed at me making my body go cold. She quickly went back to sucking on her man's tongue.

That is not my sister.

"Zacky either grab jail bait or close the door. We have to get on the road." The guy who wore the aviators yelled. His voice did not match his look, but I could listen to it for hours.

"Okay Libby what the fuck?!" I thought to myself cringing.

I watch Zacky closely, like hell if I was going anywhere with them. He acted like he was going to jump and grab me. But he just winked and slammed the van door. And the sped off into the night leaving me alone.

 

*Jim Root's pov*

The guys and I couldn't believe what we just witnessed. Elizabeth sister just almost threw her under the bus. Avenged would have eaten her alive. How can Libby have a older sister that is a werewolf and apparently belongs to Synyster. Yet Libby has no clue about it. I just don't get it.

"That was fuck up man." Paul stated sighing I'm sure everyone agreed to that.

"She's one lucky little girl that's for sure." Corey sighed going back to what was left of what we hunted earlier. Deer really wasn't my favorite

"How does Libby not know? Weren't they super close or some shit?!" Mick ask confused

"We got business to attend to now. Jim stay behind and make sure the kid gets home safe. Guys let's go!" Shawn howled signifying it was time to leave. The pack was gone in minutes and we have a big pack.

I'm happy I got to stay back and keep a eye on Libby. I could tell she was upset by her sister words. Not just from her soft cry's she made while walking alone. But the color of her aura, she's usually a beautiful yellow sometimes purple. But right now she's a dark magenta. The only other time her aura was a dark magenta was at her mom's funeral.

*Libby's POV*

I had made it back more into town so I can stop running, my lungs were on fire. I could barely see anything from my tears, but I didn't care. How could she talk to me like that and how dare she talk about mom that way!

I'm crushed because I'm all alone in life now. My father is a over protective asshole who's never home. He's already moved on to a woman years younger than him. And my sister is a psychopath apparently. I could believe I trusted her all these years.

"I don't care what she says. I'm going to solve mom's murder then I'm getting the hell out of Woodbridge. If it was the last thing I'd do." I spoke aloud trying to calm myself down.

I was a couple blocks away from home and was looking forward to my bed. It was like three in the morning and I was exhausted. I might just skip my first two classes or something.

I was walking past a alley not paying much attention. When all of the sudden someone grab me and pulled me into the darkness. They had their hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream out. I fought against whoever this was. They pushed me against the brick wall pretty hard. I was pretty scared and would have cried but I just didn't have anymore tears to shed. I tried kicking the person off of me but they were really strong.

"Libby what are you doing out her at this time of night!?" It was Jim, he sounded concerned and pissed. He really didn't like me being alone out at night especially on a full moon. By the way what is up with everyone being against the moon?

"Ugh Jim what the fuck you scared me! I was on my way home!" I explained pushing him away and continue on my way home.

Jim grab my hand and insisted he'd walk me home. That something really dangerous was going on and I don't need to be in the middle of it. But he literally dragged me home since he's so freaking tall.

Once home he told me not to go back out at tonight. And gave me his favorite speech and that he cares about my safety. Which is real sweet of him, but I can handle myself. He then gave me a good night hug and sent me inside. He didn't leave till he heard the door locked.

I'm grateful I had a friend like Jim. I feel a liltle bit better but I need sleep I'm a zombie. I quietly ran up the stairs and fell onto my bed.

Letting sleep consume me.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary's pov

 

I had to get the hell out this van, I didn't want to let go of Brian, I feared I would hurt him or worse kill him. I just didn't want to risk it, or even have him see me change into the wolf, that I was forever cursed as, t forever tied to a full moon. I looked at him, his sexy brown eyes were glowing. How did I not noticed that at all. The rest of his band mates, all looked at me and their eyes were glowing too. I wasn't sure where M.Shadows, drove us to since he was driving like we just robbed bank. But glad the he had stopped . I noticed he was by a huge cabin that was in the woods,that pretty much surrounded the whole town. Why it never pays to get lost at night. The moment Zacky, opened the door, I bolted out ,not caring I left my purse behind. I had to run so I don't hurt Brian . My whole body started to shift first my arms, then my face became the jaws of wolf and the moment my legs became paws, I was now in my wolf form, a red furred wolf. Fuck ! I'm so will end up naked trying to get back home, my clothes are now all ripped to shreds on the damn ground. I have been put in jail a few times for being naked in public, the cops had no idea the reason I was found naked and just arrest my ass for it. Why I tried to stay home during the full moon, but I just wanted to see Brian so damn bad. It was as if he some spell over me, which in it self was strange, since I just meet him and only saw his photo on his band's website. The moment I did finally see him in the flesh, the power he had over me was so strong. Why I was trying my hardest to not run back to that van. God I wanted to run back to him so damn bad.

“Howl for me baby” I heard Brian yell. Did he follow me. Oh shit! He saw I turned wolf and if a human see that it wont be good, humans cant understand what a werewolf is at all. A pack of five wolfs all with black fur swarmed around me, one had the same eyes as Brian and keep looking at me as he stood in front of me. The other four just circled around us. The one that had Brian's eyes we keep looking at each other. I could tell he was not a normal wolf, that he seemed to be a werewolf. That I wondered if was one those that was born that way, or more like me tied to the full moon due to I was attacked by rabid werewolf and manged to live from it, forever changed.

“You are mine” the wolf growled at me, he sounded so much like Brian. He keep at looking at me and I just wasn't sure what to do. I wanted him to be Brian so bad, since I so didn't want be some random werewolf's mate for life. The more I looked at this wolf the more I keep getting a vibe he was Brian and that he was the alpha wolf of his pack. His pack ran off leaving just me and him.

“Your safer with me , come with me now! “ he said. God why dose he sound so much like Brian and have Brian's sexy brown eyes and even his fur is shaggy, just like Brian's long shoulder length hair. He ran off and I went after him he lead me back to that cabin, that I bolted from, knowing I was about to go all wolf and didn't want to risk him seeing it, thinking he was human. Due to I never been around others like me so I have no clue how to know if their werewolf,when their in their human form.

He was on the back deck of the cabin, where I manged to follow him. His pack was by his side all looking at me. I laughed to my self when I noticed that one of the wolfs looked so much smaller then the others and made thing of ,Johnny Christ the adorable short bassist , who was two inches taller then me, but compared the rest of the guys he was so damn short. I went up the steps and stood by the wolf that reminded me so much of Brian. Then one with the green eyes, was gone, where the hell did he go? It was just weird how one wolf had green eyes and one had blue. I never knew wolves could have those colors for eyes.

The back door opened and it was that Zacky Vengeance, he was naked and he had a nice sized penis, I bet if he ever screws my sister,she be crying out in pain. Since it hurts like hell the first time and if the guy is well hung it hurts worse then anything. I didn't want see his penis I wanted to see Brian standing their naked and I bet Brian had much bigger one. Since that bulge he had in his pants was so massive I wanted to touch it so damn bad as we keep looking at each the whole time during the concert.

The rest of this werewolf's pack went inside, which made me wonder if they were Brian and his band. Since just seemed odd that Zacky was naked and let them in, that were now missing one wolf. I stood their not wanting to go in at all, then as I got closer to the door I saw that band was their all naked. I watched as the three guys, walked up the steps. Damn that M.Shadows butt looked like freaking bubble I so want call him bubble butt. I laughed hard at his strange looking ass. But in my wolf form it sounded more like howl, my laugh. which made Zacky and that wolf look at me wondering that I was laughing at.  
Then it hit me that wolf is Brian, and his band is his pack,that why he fixed on me during the whole show and why I wanted him so bad, not due how sexy he was and I wanted to be in his bed bad, to see if fucked how he was on guitar. he was so aggressive and fast on his guitar he had be one hell of fuck.

“Get your wolf ass in here, I have better things to do then hold this damn door” Zacky yelled at me.I so forgot Zack was waiting for me to go in, since Brian had already went inside, but was still in wolf form as if he wasn't sure if wanted to go back to human in front of me yet.

I finally went in and I started to shift back to human, that as long as I don't go back outside my body wont go back to wolf. Since I cant control it when its full moon, why wish I was born a werewolf, so could shift when ever I wanted to. I was naked and hated that at any moment one of the guys would see naked. I only wanted Brian to see me naked.

“Here and damn their so much nicer when your naked” Zacky said as he handed me a dark purple blanket. I looked at him. He was drooling over my huge boobs and touched them while helping me cover my fat naked ass in the blanket.

I just had feeling Brian didn't like that one bit and I heard Brian growling, oh he was pissed Zacky had touched my boobs. I turned to look at Brian as he was shifting back to his human form. I looked at him, damn he looked so damn good naked. I noticed he had some tattoos on his right leg, I so wanted to see what they where, but I zoned on his dick and holy shit he was hung. I wont be able to walk for days when he is done with me.

“Um, I will need something to ware and there is no way in hell any of your clothes or your friends clothes will fit me, since not only am the shortest one now among you I'm only fat one as well!” I said.

“Yes! I'm no longer the shortest in the pack” Johnny yelled as he ran down the stairs, since he was now dressed and almost knocked me down.

“I'll go get you something in town tomorrow night, since I want go see jail bait at the diner later. Oh before I forget here Chesty” Zacky said as he handed me my black purse that I had chains and sharp studs all over it, why I bought it not knowing it was damn Dior purse , when I found at a pawn shop. I just wanted do the damn chains and studs all over it, since it screamed me.  
Zacky winked at me since he saw me looking as his cute ass. Brian's was so much nicer and I rather look at Brian's but damn Zacky looked nice naked. Zacky started to head up the stairs. Taking his time, hoping I was still looking at his cute ass.

“Really? Zacky,call the girl with the huge rack Chesty, would you like if I called you big boy, for what your packing.” I said since I was annoyed what he called me but couldn't think a mean word to call his penis so he know I meant his penis. Yet he did have nice one and didn't want insult him .

“I bet your sister will love my big boy once I break her in” Zacky said a cockiness in his tone, as he winked at me.

“ She better , since I don't want her to ever see Brian's massive big boy. What's mine is mine and his big boy is mine” I growled, shit why did I get possessive over Brian when he wasn't mine and I hadn't even screwed him yet. That if never saw Zacky naked I would of never know he was not as big as Brian. I so want torment my sister about how hung Zacky is and how he is going to rip her in two, when screws her.

Brian took my hand and I started to follow him up the stairs to his room, which Zacky was taking his time getting to his since wanted me to keep looking at his cute ass. I didn't mind looking at it at all but I was more wanting to look at Brian's naked ass , naked every thing, then Zacky's.

Part of me wanted to warn my sister about Zacky's penis and that she will be in so much pain, since she is a virgin. that it would be better if her first time not with a well hung guy. It's just I was just so sick of hiding what I am to her and having to stay in this town, all due to she didn't want be left alone with our over protective father, since he couldn't control me. That Dad, was never able to keep me under a lock and key like he has with Libby, why she freaks out when any guy wants her and thinks they want rape her. I bet daddy has brain washed her to think ,that sex is dirty and only bad girls have sex. That if your not marred and having sex with your husband you a bad girl going to hell.Yet Dad been screwing his assistant for most of the year, and has no idea I know he is, why he hardly comes home and leaves me stuck watching Libby. Not getting i'm 26, I'm an adult with life and have needs and right now I need Brian bad.

Why I'm screw it let daddy's little princess find out what the pain is like having sex the first time but becomes pleasure later on. Let her see that it's not dirty , that daddy is so wrong. Sure my sister was pissed off at me for leaving her behind and going with Brian. Doubt she want listen to me about the pains of sex that turn into joy once your no longer a virgin. That yeah maybe I was wrong to act like how I did in front of Brian and his friends. I just wanted to leave with Brian. That was no way in hell I was going to let my kid sister stop me. That if i did, I would never know he was werewolf and his friends his pack, that he knew what I was why he wanted me.

Brian lead me to his room and I was glad I found him , that maybe I was going finally be in pack and not be the only werewolf in this damn town. I just hope Brian keeps me once he is done screwing the hell out me in his bed. That I'm not some notch he wants to ad to his lead guitarist strap, since he's in band and guys in bands like to screw women of all kinds and sizes ,not wanting to keep them once they screw them. But the way Brian was looking at me the whole time during the show it was as if he wanted me as his mate for life. I never seen any guy look at me like and since he is a werewolf, that just wonder if that's why he wanted me. That maybe where he is from their aren't too many female werewolf's. Oh that would be funny as hell to see ,werewolf's running all over Huntington Beach, California instead of surfers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter wrote by sillylittleviking7

*Libby's POV*

I had slept through five of my classes, like I'd expected myself to do. My father already pissed that Mary wasn't home yet and yelling at me for missing school. I listened to him rant on and on about me messing up my honor roll. But to be fair its only the third month of school, was he really think I'd keep that up?

"I can't believe you Elizabeth! Now I have to miss work tomorrow to go talk to your damn guidance counselor. But I'll deal with you later, has your sister come home?!" He talked down to me making me roll my eyes as I made my way to the library.

"No dad she's not, and I'm sorry I'm taking up your time from your girlfriend, Oops I mean job. And you don't need to go to the school tomorrow I'll get a doctor's note." I told him getting upset as my headache grew.

"Elizabeth Marie Hartford! Your grounded you hear me. You're grou-" I hung up not wanting to hear anymore. He kills me he really does. I love him because he's my father but he's such a asshole. I guess I'm the only one who cares about mom death anniversary coming up.

I made it to the library just in time, we were due for some rain. I just hope it doesn't interrupt my investigation, the library has dinosaur computers. But it was better than nothing, dad got rid of our computer after mom died.

I had a couple hours to waste till I had to run to work. I hope it stops before I have to leave. It felt like I was being watch as I made my way to the computer in the back.

Pulling my note book and lucky pen out and logged into my account. I was ready to uncover the Truth. I pulled up Google and type in her name.

"Margaret Juliet Hartford Woodbridge PA."

I scrolled and scrolled through articles and article till I found a old news video clip. I decided to pause and set a alarm for 30 minutes before I had to be at work. I was honestly scared but I needed to do this.

"Thanks Eric, sadly a wife and mother of two was attacked here right in Woodbridge. Margaret J Hartford, 42, of Woodbridge was murdered this evening. Her and her eldest daughter, were attacked in Village Market grocery parking lot. Law enforcement has yet to make a comment on the condition of the daughter. But sources say that this is something nobody has seen before. Law enforcement are encouraging witness's to come forward. Lisa Cooper breaking new WBFG News back to you Eric."

I searched until I found some of the evidence that I guess got leaked. There were photos, recordings, police reports you name it. I wasn't for sure if I could stomach what I was about to see and hear.

I decided to read the police report first.

Police officer Jeffrey was on the scene first. He claims other than all the blood everywhere, that there was a large dog like scratch on the driver's side of the car. The driver's door was locked but it was somehow ripped open and that my mother was yanked out.

My sister laid in the back seat unconscious. Later on at the hospital doctors would discover a very strange bite wound. It looked like it could've been some kind of wild K9 or a wolf, but the bite wound was to huge to be a normal K9 bite.

All the reports were pretty much the same blood everywhere, dead woman laying on her stomach, blood in and out of the car. It was a mess of a scene, but there was something interesting found in the blood. A very large paw print, it sent chills down my spine.

"Whatever done this was angry and she had very little chance. I'm surprised the daughter survived, she was marked by the beast. This was no bear attacked." A crazy local hobo named Brett share his opinion. Nobody believed him cause he was known for his crazy stories. But I wanted to find him and interview him soon.

I finally made it to the coroners report. And there were pictures of the crime scene and of the autopsy. Cause of death was major loss of blood. In fact when the coroner received her body she only had ten percent of blood remaining. Her neck was ripped completely out and she had a large scratch on her back. They say she tried to run but got caught and killed.

They determined that her case was cold, nobody had come forward with information. They never could find the animal that did this. Everyone thought it was a wild bear that wondered into town, and they closed any further investigation.

I remember my school had a big assembly about wild life and how to protect yourself if you were in a situation. I remember everyone wanting to talk to me about my mom, even the kids who bullied me. It was strange and I didn't understand at the time, my family was a freak show.

The crime scene and autopsy photos were real hard to swallow. The autopsy photos were what you think they were, I couldn't recognize her. The scratch on her back looked really deep and painful. She looked unrecognizable, her face was covered in dried blood and her hair was dirty and nappy. The hardest thing to look at was, her neck was completely gone and she had scrapes and bruises all over her body. She looked like she had suffered alot and it was making me sick.

I printed all the evidence I needed and decided to leave early. I prayed I would run into my sister somewhere.

~~~

I ran my way to work it was raining. And how'd I wish my sister was here to pick me up. On my way there I could've sworn I seen the creepy van my sister had gotten in. I was really hoping it was her I needed to show her all this.

When I arrived to the diner I was soaked. I decided not to change at the library and I was happy I didn't. We weren't too busy when I went it I had 10 minutes before I had to clock in. I saw that Jim and some of his friends were here. Which was odd they usually come later than this.

Luckily I was right when I thought that was the creepy van from last night. My sister and her weirdo friends were sitting in the back corner booth. Her and I guess now boyfriend we're cuddling and kissing. I ignored Jim by accident when he said something to me but I was focused on a mission.

"Mary we need to talk." I proclaimed rushing to her table ignoring all the stairs I was getting. She quit making out and leaned forward on the table with a shit eating smile.

"Then talk baby sister." Mary giggled she looked high or something. Her face was glowing as her boyfriend played with her hair.

"In private, preferably." I suggest point to a booth away from everyone.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of my frie-"

"Mary please it's important." I cut her off. She hated that but this wasn't for everyone's ears.

"Fine." She agreed in announce her boyfriend gave me a death glare. Why are they so obsessed with each other?!

"Look I'm sorry for last night okay?" Mary apologize catching me off guard.

"Forget it. Look I went to the library today and found mom's case file. I looked at all the evidence and the said a bear attacked mom, But I call bullshit!" I whispered giving her all the evidence. She didn't say anything as she looked through it all.

"Someone said you were marked by a beast?!" I told her trying to get A response. She had gotten to the autopsy photos and slammed them on the table face down.

"Elizabeth like I keep telling you, to let this go it's over! I'm worried about you your so obsessed with this. I've told to all I remember from that day was a creature that sounded like a bear! So stop obsessing over this and get a life." Her smile faded as she got serious with me. I couldn't believe her, why is she acting like this was the families dirty secret and I need to let it die!?

We sat there for a minute of silence, I was on the verge of tears.

"So there's going to be a big party at my boyfriend's house. You wanna come tonight? There's gonna be alcohol and cute guys there. Maybe tonight will be your night. I know Zacky would love to pop your little cherry, so would Matt and Jimmy. At least you have options baby sister." Mary quickly change the subject getting back to happy mood.

Ugh she pisses me off!

"You are unbelievable! Sorry I have more important things to do than spread my legs!" I snapped at her gathering all my stuff.

"Oh but you can flirt with a old man who comes and sees you everyday? If you worrying it'll hurt, it will only for a few minutes but after that you'll be hooked. I'm just say I have plenty of friends who would love too fuck you Libby." Mary snapped back at me she was talking about Jim. Her friends were watching us like a hawk.

"How dare you go throwing my virginity around like it's a prize to be won! If you haven't forgotten I'm only seventeen. And who I decide to loose it too is none of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me I have to clock in." I told her putting everything in my bag and getting up to leave.

"Whatever Libby." Mary growled annoyed with me. She kills me!

~~~

I was stuck at the diner till closing. Jim and two of his friends sat there all night with me which was odd cause it usually was just Jim. Sadly so did my sister and her friends. They were complete assholes being loud and rude to me whistling at me. It got old real fast. I tried my best to ignore them and try to get through my shift.

A hour later my sister and her friends decided to leave, thank God! The tall buff hazel eyed one decided to pay the bill.

"$60.58 thank you." I said trying to fight back a yawn for some reason I felt completely exhausted today.

"Libby is it?!" He asked picking at his teeth with a tooth pick.

"Yes?" I questioned handing him his receipt.

"Hi I'm Matt." He introduced with a creepy big grin. Damn those dimples of his.

"Hello." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"We heard you couldn't make it tonight. I was really looking forward to seeing you there sweetheart." He explained winking at me making me wanting to be sick. He was really cute, they all were cute, but I get a bad vibe from them. He reached past the counter for a pen and wrote down a phone number.

"Text me if your ever lonely little one." He smirked handing me the receipt back and then left. I put it in my pocket to throw away later.

The rest of the night was quite it was just Jim and his to friends. The two friends left 30 minutes before I was off. So it was just us two. Jim always found out a way to make me feel better with just simple conversation. He reminded me of a hippie and I loved it!

"Hey Jim could I spend the night at your place? I don't know if my dad's coming home and I don't want to be alone." I asked using my small voice hoping he said yes.

"Sure I don't see why not, my couch is pretty comfy if I do say myself." He laughed drinking the last bit of coffee he had.

"Sounds good enough to me I'll just have to run by my house and grab some stuff for school tomorrow." I told him and he nodded understanding.

I clocked out and Jim ran me by house to get my stuff I needed for tomorrow. Which I wasn't looking forward too at all. I hope  
dad doesn't show up at all. I remember making small talk with Jim in the car and up to his apartment. As soon as I sat on his couch I had crashed from exhaustion.

He was right, his couch was super duper comfy.


	7. Chapter 7

Mary's pov

 

"Brian" I screamed out as he keep ramming his massive cock deep inside me. I bite down hard on my lip. He was about to come hard again I could tell . Yeah I have only know him two nights and those two nights all we did was have sex like crazy. I was now , his mate for life now, he chose me the moment we locked eyes at his band's concert. I wanted him so bad that I imprinted with him, being his forever. He was the alpha male of the pack and I was now the alpha female. I was trilled to have a pack to belong to and that I was the alpha's mate. I assumed Matt was the alpha since he was the singer and that leader vibe to him. But nope it was Brian, all due he comes from a very old and powerful werewolf blood line. So would of hated it to be Matt bossing us around, being all I'm the alpha you do as I say.

“Mary” Brian screamed as he rolled his eyes back and licked his lips. Oh he was having one hell of orgasm, his sex face says it all.” Brian” I screamed as he gave me one hell of orgasm as he was pounding so hard and fast in me, then he came so damn hard. I was panting now and breathing so heavy . He looked into my eyes and leaned down , his soft sexy lips on top of mine . We started to kiss as he laid their on me, not pulling out. I love how his cock felt inside,that he was the biggest I have ever had. He loved that I couldn't handle him, that I felt so tight to him. He said he has to break me in. It was like I was a virgin all over again, but without the burning pain you get having sex the first time.

We are at my house, since the guys were upset, I couldn't get Libby to want come with us. They really wanted to see how she would react to them crashing here for the night, they so wanted to try to get in her pants bad. I was glad she wasn't home,since I was just teasing her about her virginity. That I didn't want the guys to really take it from her if they did I would prefer to be Matt, he is the more sweetheart of the out those three, he would keep her around after he has sex with her. Not toss her out like, I bet Jimmy and Zacky will once one of them gets in her pants that is. I just don't get why they all three of them want her it's just weird. Sure she would like Zacky,since he more her type, but she be better off falling for Matt. He wont hurt just love her to death, and treat her a like queen. She so would love that, be a kept women, never wanting to leave him, even if she found what he is.

Before Brian and I went to my room to screw like crazy I was planning telling him I wanted to move out and in his cabin, but he knew that . Some how , was the creepiest thing how he could be in my mind and I could be in his,listing to his thoughts. I asked Johnny go get lots of boxes, I still hadn't manged to let the guys help me with all the packing. Way to into having sex with Brian in my bed, hoping dad will come home and walk in to see me with a man, that is werewolf like me. We have been screwing for hours and I think it's time to just pack up and get the hell out of dodge. I love that saying not sure who came up with it but damn It I just love it. I was now playing with Brian's shaggy black hair, that reached his shoulders I just love his hair, we had stopped kissing and he had his head laying on my boobs.

I heard one the guys laughing hard in my sisters room over something, they found I bet Zacky or Jimmy. Since those two have no sense of how to be a gentlemen. Matt so dose and I bet he annoyed at them for going in her room pawing their her stuff. Since he wants her too I see how he looked at her all night. I bet he be more of a gentlemen trying to win her over, not be creepy like Zacky and Jimmy. I cant believe Zacky sniffed her In the diner the other night and was really creepy towards her. Matt told me, said he saw him, since he was hiding in the corner booth,being waited on by another waitress.

"You guys done yet? I want to go home" Johnny yelled as he banged on the door, god he is such pain in the ass, since he is the shortest in the pack he always whining about something,that I bet its due he hates hes the butt of all the packs jokes and that I may be two inches shorter then him but I looked his height, that it is the weirdest thing and he's really pissed off about that. Since Brian told him he still the short shit in his pack.

“Yeah short shit we are, stop your bitching” Brian growled as he pulled his cock out me and got off me. Even when he slides it out, I love how it fells and I bit down on my lower lip.

“Hey maybe if we find you girl gnome to fuck you wont be such bitch, short shit” I yelled so wanting to pick on him.

“You.. damn... fucking.. Brat” he yelled and stormed off sounding like child throwing a fit he didn't get the toy he wanted. Johnny was so mad I picked on him he couldn't find a comeback. Brian busted up laughing. That made me laugh as I got off my bed, Brian and I got dressed. I loved how Brian and I matched, same ripped up light blue jeans, same Misfits shirt and same black leather jacket with studs all over it. 

Brian opened the door and I went to my sisters room to see what the hell those two jackasses were laughing about. Zacky was holding a purple vibrator and I busted up laughing. Jimmy was holding up book that was called Of Wolf and Bondage. Damn that so that's were my damn x rated werewolf romance book was. She took it, that little shit! Holy shit she has damn vibrator. That is funny.

“Looks like your sister may be virgin when it comes to not having a sex with a guy , but I bet this toy of hers gets lots of action when she read this very dirty book,about werewolves.” Zacky said as he was looking at me. Then licked her damn vibe, god can he be any more of the perv out of those two.

“Give me that,she took my book. I like it since about werewolf named Brian who fucks the hell out human named Mary Ann. I have thing for Brian's and I go by Mary” I yelled yanking my book out Jimmy's hand. He looked shocked the book was mine but Zacky didn't, he just laughed. 

“I knew it was hers I just knew it” Zacky said as turned on my sister's vibe, then stuck under the mattress, that must be were she keeps it or he wants to torment her. The bed was buzzing,oh that is funny as hell, wonder what dad will say hearing that coming from her bed when he comes looking for her.

I went back to my room , I didn't want to deal with those two and I wanted to get my stuff all packed up. Matt was in my room, helping Brian pack up all my stuff in the boxes that we had, Johnny was helping too. That yeah he may annoy me but he's a nice kid, I call him kid since still a baby he only 22. I grabbed one of the boxes threw my werewolf x -rated romance book in , then grabbed all my books that mostly about werewolves and bondage, since I just love books with those themes. and if it has a Brian in i don't care what it's about .

Johnny and Matt stared carrying the boxes out my room as I looked around, I had every thing packed up, sure I didn't have much more clothes , books and dvds . My surfboard and a few Gothic things that my dad hated I had. Hated that I saw my self as dark soul, why I wanted to be more of the dark soul in how I dressed and the things I liked to collect. That to some they would see me as Goth, but I didn't really see my self as that. Plus I was more into metal and punk. Goths are more into dark metal and Marylin Manson. Sure I do like the guy I just don't see me in their world at. That I so belong with Brian and his pack, since are like me dark souls that don't follow the path of the Goths.

“I think that is every thing” I said as I looked around one more time. Oh I so would love to see the look on dad's face when see I left home for good now.

I went to my sister room to drag the perv twins out of their. Zacky was stealing her panties from her hamper. Gross, can he be any more creepy. Jimmy was looking her dresser and took her pink lace bra oh she wont like that,but let the creeps have their fun. The bed was still buzzing and It made me laugh yet again as I looked to see where to stick my note to her , since yeah I was being mean to her, but wanted her to know I moved out , that if she wanted to she can move in with me, that Brian said I had his permission to let my human sister live among us if I wanted to. I didn't tell say human in the note, don't think she be able to handle what I want I am , let alone that Brian and his pack are . I don't know if I will ever tell her any of this, I may if she ends with Matt or even Zacky and they knock her up since be having a werewolf baby, which I'm sure if that happen who ever she ends. 

 

That I just wanted her to know she still had me in her life and if wanted to leave home , that she have place to go. That I do need to talk about what she found out but not tell the whole story, since it will freak her out. That I didn't want look at that stuff she printed up, it hurt seeing mom like that dead and what happened to me. That dad blames me for it, said I was the reason it happened. Which I don't get he feels that way, mom had to go get groceries and I wanted to get some books from the library to read, why I tagged along with her.

I sat on my sister bed and giggled since the bed was buzzing and was to damn funny. Wonder how long that battery in her vibe will last. I dug out her diary our her nightstand drawer, took out the note I wrote that I had in my leather jacket pocket, stuck the note in her dairy,since didn't want dad to see it . I put it back in her nightstand. I looked at my two new perv friends. I loved that since I was the alpha female of the pack they had do what I said too.  
I rolled my eyes as I saw that Zacky was stinking some of my sister's dirty panties in his dark blue jean jacket pocket, hoping I didn't see him. shit at least Jimmy was being less of a creep and taking her clean bras and panties, but my god they both fucking perverts. At least my sister will be eighteen soon and if she dose ends with one them, it wont look so sick to the world. The more these two act like creepy pervs the more I so will want push her towards Matt.

 

“Get out of my sister's room, where going home now!” I yelled as I got off the bed.

The looked at me and Zacky dropped all the dirty panties he had in his hand, my god was he going to take them all? Jimmy dropped all the bras he had in his hand and they started to head out the door and I was right behind them. We left the house, I let Brian drive my black 1970's dodge charger, I love that car, that I found while I ran off to live in California for year , since I got into with dad when I was eighteen. I never let anyone drive it ever, but since Brian is mine I will let him drive when ever he wants. Matt got in the guys black van, that had all my stuff in and we headed to Brian's cabin, my home now, that it made him very happy I wanted to live with him and he didn't have demand I had to , since I belong to him now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter wrote by sillylittleviking7

*Libbys pov*

"You want me to pick you up after school?" Jim asked as I sulked at the front doors.

"Sure, I think its supposed to rain later. I'll text you when I'm out." I agreed giving him a smile getting out his black BMW.

I slowly walked up and through the front doors of my high school. I was thinking about just skipping this stupid meeting with my principal. But our guidance counselor, Mrs. Jones, spotted me. Luckily my principal wasn't in the school at the moment, and my dad didn't show up. I still had to talk to Jones though, oh boy.

"Hi Elizabeth how are you?" She asked as we walked into her office.

"I'm good. I'm real sorry about missing yesterday, I was feeling under the weather." I lied trying my best to get out of this without getting a ear full.

"You're not in trouble Elizabeth. Your father and principle Harvey agreed, that it'd be in good interest if you had some therapy sessions. Since this time of year is a hard time for you. Is that okay with you?" She gently explained to me not trying to upset me.

"Ugh he's such a moron!" I thought keeping my face neutral.

I was upset very upset, not at her but my stupid father. How dare he "suggest" me for therapy! Just because I've been distant doesn't mean I need psychological help.

"Yes that's fine." I agreed to tired to fight this.

Therapy was weird for me, I don't like talking about my feelings unless it's with my best friend. Mrs. Jones was a cool lady but up until this point we never talked before. She set up our session's for every other Wednesday during my 6th hour class, pe. Mrs. Jones also gave me her personal number in case I ever needed to talk after school hours. Then she shewed me away to my first class chemistry.

My day went by so slow, it started to rain around lunch. I had so much homework to catch up on it was crazy. I was waiting for the bell to ring, ending seventh period. I was one of the last students to leave government.

I dragged myself to my locker to get my math book. When I opened my locker my mouth dropped. There was a beautiful bouquet of pale pink roses, they were wrapped in a white ribbon.

"Who the hell would send me flowers? " I whispered to myself looking for a card. I thought they were from Jim because he's just sweet like that

But the card told me differently.

"Darling, sorry if two friends of my friends are such pervs. Unlike them I would like to take you out sometime. Hopefully you'll say yes. Love, Matthew."

"Who the hell is Matthew?" I thought rushing to my last class.

I didn't pay much attention to the lessons. I was thinking about who this Matthew was. I only know of three Matt's in school and they all had significant others. So it couldn't be anyone from school. There's a a guy named Matt I work with, but he has a baby on the way so its a definitely not him. Nobody was being pervy towards me besides two of Mary's friends.

That must be it! Matthew is one of her new friends. He couldn't be green eyes or the very tall dude with blue eyes, They were the perv twins. He couldn't be the guy Mary was busy eating his face off.  
That only left two, the driver who has to where sunglasses at night, or the guy who is barely taller than me. Then it hit, it was the one with the hazel eyes that gave me his number and said he's name was Matt. So why did he say Matthew on the card? Whatever I loved the flowers and it made my day a bit better.

Lucky for me not paying attention made math class fly by. I rushed to my locker so I could text Jim that school was out. I also text Mary to tell Matthew , thank you. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to text him. Plus I wanted asked if she'd come home just for the night. She didn't text back guess she's too busy.

Jim texted me he was here so I ran to his car. He had to park a little ways cause there was a little bit of traffic. It had still been raining since lunch and it was kicking my butt.

"Who got you flowers?" He asked as I shut the door.

"Hi to you to." I laughed sitting all my things down on his back seat. He just laughed at me and tried to get out of this chaotic parking lot.

"There from Mary, it's her way of apologizing for being a bitch towards me." I lied I knew if I told him the truth he would flip out.

"That's good, sisters need to stick together. Just be careful though if she could do it once she can do it twice. I'm not saying not to trust her, she's your sister, just watch your back. Ya know? " Jim warned me gently, I wasn't mad at him he was right.

If she could treat me like that just because of a guy,who knows what shell do next.

"Yeah I know Jim." I agreed as he went fast down a back road making me laugh.

"You working tonight?" He asked while turning on main street going past the diner.

"Nope I'm off tonight which is rare. I wish I could go do something fun but I have a ton of homework." I sighed noticing he pulled in front of my house.

"That sucks we'll have to do something fun when you're not busy. See ya little one!" Jim patted me on my head making me smile.

"See ya!" I copied getting my stuff from the back seat and getting ready to run to the porch. What is up with all this rain!?

"Why is dad home? He's never home this early." I noticed my dads truck in the driveway.

I was hoping I could sneak up to my room without getting drilled about anything. But of course I was wrong like always. Before I could get through the door dad was standing there with his arms crossed.

"What the fuck is this young lady?!" He yelled holding a clear freezer baggy with my purple vibrator.

"It's not mine, Mary must of hid it and forgot about it. I'm a good girl." I lied, I could die of embarrassment, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit I found this under your bed. Since I kept hearing buzzing coming from your room." Dad yelled as he slapped me.

"What the fuck!" I yelped fighting tears back. If this is how he reacts to me having a sex toy. I wonder how he'll react when I ever start to have sex and with a guy I love. Why should I be married to want have sex life and only with who I married. Damn looks like I do have bit of my sister's thinking in me after all.

"Move, I want to go talk to Mary about something.' I told him sliding past him.

"Don't bother she came home only to pack up all her things , her room is abandoned. But you knew that all ready didn't you?!" He accused me as his face grew stone cold. That only happens when he is really hurt.

"Dad, I swear on mom's memory, I do not know what is going on with Mary." I stressed trying not to break down. I don't like bringing mom into these things.

"Go too your room and don't come down till I call you for dinner. And I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight. Delia will be joining us tonight." He finished moving out of the way of the steps.

He didn't believe me, sounding disappointed in me for bringing mom up. I walk upstairs silently I was tired of arguing and defending myself when I did nothing wrong. As long as I can remember I got half the blame when Mary got into trouble. I couldn't wait til I could leave this town behind me.

I walked into my room and dumped my heavy back pack on my bed. My room definitely looked like someone had been snooping through it. I put the flowers in my moms beautiful vase with some cold water. Dad would've killed me if he saw these, good thing I hid them.

After picking up my room from dad going through all my crap. He's been doing this every few months. Which was super annoying he says its for our safety, I call bullshit.

I decided to go see if what dad said was true. He wasn't lying all her stuff was gone. I felt my heart drop, how could she just leave like this? I felt my anger grew quickly I stormed back to my room slamming my door shut. She is unbelievable!

~~~

Finally got all my make up and current homework done. I had calmed down from earlier and decided to write in my diary. When I flipped to the next clear page, a folded paper fell out on the floor.

"Hmm?" I mumbled getting sleep unfolding the note.

"Libby,  
I know I've been bitchy the past few days. But I had to get away from our controlling father, I hope you'll understand. Plus I met a really nice man he understands who I am, his name is Brian, he's kind of my husband now. It's hard to explain since there is so much about me you wont understand. I have Brian now and the pack to hang out with, I just had to move on with my life I felt suffocated.  
But I just wanted to let you know, if you ever need a place to escape to, you have Brian's house. He said it was cool if you ever wanted to live with us and the other guys. Matt's hoping you decide to come by the way. But until you know what you want I'll be here. And we can talk about the stuff you found out about mom and me. I dont really want to it's still painful for me, but I know its really important to you. But yeah if you want to come stay with us just call me I'll come get you. And I'm sorry about teasing you about your virginity in front of my new friends. I don't know what came over me that night. Anyway love you little sis and see you soon!  
Love your big sis."

I was trying to read in Mary's note when dad banged on my door. Dinner was ready and I was hoping like hell that Mary would show up.


	9. Chapter 9

Mary's pov

Brian was pounding hard into me, I dug my nails into his back, I was having so many orgasms my whole body was reacting to them. I was crying out his name, it was all I could mange, he was trusting harder and deeper into me. His massive cock was so damn tight inside me, I felt him stretching me. He was the biggest I had ever had. He so aggressive and fast with his love making. It was as if I was his guitar and he was doing his guitar solo on stage. “Mary” she screamed as I felt him come so hard and fast in me, it left me panting. Then I was hit with one hell of orgasm as he trusted again wanting to get every last drop of him inside me.

“Brian” I screamed. He started to kiss me as he pulled out. He didn't even ask if I was on the damn pill, just threw me so fast on the bed , ripping off my clothes, the moment I walked in from classes and started fucking the hell out me. Sure I was so wanting to do the same thing to him the moment I came home, since I missed him so much and keep thinking how the sex with him so mind blowing, that cant get enough of it.

He said I'm his and forever his mate, why he will never use a condom with me, he did with groupies but with me he enjoys being able to feel me, as he's inside me. I do like how It felt him inside me and not feeling the condom on his dick, but do wonder if maybe he just wants to knock me up so I will never leave him. Like I ever would. I knew in my heart he was who I wanted to be with forever and I play for keeps. I wasn't on the damn pill anyways, so I bet I will be with child soon, I bet that will piss off dad. Even though in werewolf law I am Brian's wife , his mate for life. I was not being a bad girl or living in sin, even though his stage name is Synyster Gates, that I so am living in sin for sure.

“I love you so damn much baby” Brian said in between his passionate kissing. He kisses me with such love and passion I never knew I could have guy love me that much. Even if I have only been his for a week now.

“I love you more, surfer boy” I said returning each of his kisses. That yeah my pet name for him was lame,but he did surf and his voice so is a surfers voice. That it just fit him and he liked I called him that. I just wish he think of pet name for me other then baby.  
He kissed my nasty scar on my right shoulder that werewolf that killed my mom and attacked me that night. It never went away and I hated how it looked like I got brawl with Freddy Kruger and he won.

“Baby , I would like to know how you got that scar on your body. That our kind tend to heal fast” Brian said as got off me. I didn't want him too, I want him to lay on me and keep kissing me, I reached out for him wanting him back on me. He just smiled at me as he started to look around for his clothes, that I manged to rip of him when he was ripping off mine.

“I'm not like you, I was made a werewolf , not born it, like you surfer boy” I said as I got up and looked around for my clothes, I wanted to get dressed and just show up at home for dinner to see the look on my dad's face that I belonged to man he never approved of. Dad hates guys with tattoos and sees them as trouble and has no clue Brian is werewolf and the leader of his pack.

And well, Libby texted me and begged me to come over since she really hated Delia and wanted to be their for Libby, so she knows I will try to still be her big sister , whenever she needed me. That I didn't throw her out of my life the moment I found Brain and became his mate.

God he was so damn sexy and that shaggy black hair that reached his shoulders made so damn sexy. My heart was beating so fast looking at the sexy hunk of werewolf that is now my mate for life. That overweight girls like me all are jumping for joy that I landed one hot sexy man as my husband. Sure in werewolf law he is my husband now and I'm his wife, but the human law they wouldn't see that way, neither would dad.

I sighed. “ Brian when I was sixteen my mom was killed by rabid werewolf and when I tried to stop him he clawed the hell out of almost killing me. He killed my mom, but I ended up being reborn that night”I said.

Brian looked at me shook his head. “Baby, humans never live from being attacked by a werewolf. It's all Hollywood bullshit! Yes humans can bare our offspring if we lay down with a human, that if a werewolf attacks a human, they never live to tell the tale. Only a few have , they were lucky. You, my love are just like me born a werewolf. The werewolf, that killed you mother knew her very well. He didn't mean to attack you, it's against our laws to kill our own, especially ones that are blood.” Brian said. My jaw drooped. He was talking crazy. My dad was not damn werewolf. And the one who killed my mother I had no idea who he was let alone what he was that night. I didn't know what to say, I just looked at him. How the hell dose he know more about that damn werewolf then I do? Well shit I feel like that lady in that movie What Lies Beneath, when she starts to find things about her husband, that he been hiding from her most of their marriage.

“Yeah, then why can I only change during a full moon, since I'm tied to a full moon since I wasn't born a werewolf” I spat, that I didn't want really fight with Brian over this, since my dad is damn human. How can Brian say I was born a werewolf. Mom was human unless dad was never really my dad. Oh shit that could explain why he all sudden hates me and blames me for mom murder and why he favors Libby more. Why she daddy's little girl and I was the daughter he never care much for.

“Yes you can. No one has shown you how. That is why during a full moon you just change and cant control it! You just never knew the truth and I knew what kind of werewolf you were the moment I saw you that night.” Brian said with annoyance in his voice, well shit, just great! I pissed off my damn mate. This wont be good.

“Whatever Brian, your talking crazy, I was turned why I have that scar their forever letting me know what I'm now forever” I said as I sat back on the bed to get my black Van sneakers on. I wish he drop it I don't want fight with Brian, and not over what the fuck I am. I know he was born a werewolf, I was made one, he just need to drop it. Since both my parents are human I was once human.

“I'm not talking crazy, baby, ask your dad, who Nikki Sixx was to your mom” Brian said as he sat on the bed and put on his black Vans sneakers that matched mine.

What the hell what dose the guy from Motely Crue have to do with my damn mom and why I'm werewolf. Brian came over to me and kissed him, guess he wasn't mad at me, just wanted to tell me, what he felt I should know. Yet he did seemed very annoyed at me for not wanting believe him. I kissed him back.

I got up and smiled since we yet again matching, same light blue jeans with rips and holes in all the same spots and even the same patches in the same spots. We had on the same black leather jacket that had a deep red stain lining inside. Even our Metallica shirt matched. We even had on the same stud belts, the white studded one in my belt lope while the red one with little skulls was crossed over it , just like how he wares his. I wonder if their will ever be a day, that we don't match and how will we react to that. I bet his pack will laugh their ass off over that.

I grabbed my cell and started to text Libby. ' Libby, were leaving now, Brian just had have his way with me and so glad he did, he fucks like he plays. I can never get enough of his loving, whatever you do don't tell dad. I'm coming home for dinner and bringing my husband with me' I hit send.

Maybe I should of left the whole sex part out ,but my sister always loved to hear all about the sex I was having. Hell I was the one that had to give her the sex talk when she was twelve. Since dad didn't want her to know anything at all about it, refused to let her take part in sex ed, when it came time in school to learn about it. That if she wouldn't of came to me freaking out thinking she was dying that night, having her period for the first time. Libby would of grown so messed up and ended up knocked up by the time she was fourteen. At least I keep save on that for the most part, but do wonder why Dad never gave shit if had sex or who I was with, but if Libby wanted to go on date he would freak out.

She texted me back fast,'Mary, damn it didn't need to know that, then again I do like that you told me that about him. Okay will do! Delia late anyways, so hate that tramp. What dose dad see in her anyways' I texted her back ' It's due to his other brain, doing the thinking for him. And you better not think about Brian while you pleasure your self with BOB' I hit send. She texted back fast 'huh? His other brain? And I don't know a Bob?'  
I texted her ' girl , his other brain is his dick, and bob stands for battery operated boyfriend' I hit send and threw my cell in my purse not waiting to see what she said, since Brian was ready to go and was reaching out for my hand to take it.

We left his pack didn't even look from the sofa they were all sitting on, they watching of all things Teen Wolf, and laughing at what the humans got so wrong on being a werewolf. I never liked that show found lamer then a nerd at porn convention , so why are they watching it.

We got to my dad's house, ten minutes later and we just stayed in my car for while. I let Brian drive and I did noticed someone was looking out the window, wonder if it's dad or Libby. Delia pulled up in her red Porsche. It was just so gross dad was with her since he twenty years older then her and she could be his damn daughter. She was too skinny and I so hated her fake blonde hair. We got out, I took Brian's hand as we headed to the door. She looked at Brian and I started to growl.  
“Keep looking at my husband, bitch and I will rip out your eyes” I growled.  
"Your married and he is hot, I can see why you married him. So that is why your dad, was so cruel to me last night" She said. god she had that annoying valley girl voice I so wanted to choke it out her. I keep growling since keep looking at Brian.

It made her jump and she ran so fast to the door, banging on it wanting to be let in. I looked at Brian who smiled huge, loved how possessive I just got over him. The front door open and I pushed her down and walked in. Dad just looked at me.

“Who the hell is this young man he looks like trouble!” My dad yelled all pissed off that I knocked down his tramp of girlfriend. He ran over to help her up. We headed to the dinning room table , Libby smiled huge all happy to see me. I noticed that dad did set plate for me, he must hoped I was going to come home for dinner. He better get one for Brian or I so will take out on him for not having one for my damn mate.

“That man is not who made you , he is not your father” Brian said the moment Libby got up to get Brian a plate. I looked at Brian not sure what to say. How the hell dose he know shit about me that I don't even know.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian's Pov

I looked at Mary, I was annoyed at her for not believing me about her father Terrance not being her dad at all , and that she was born a werewolf to a human mother. Her mother was the mate of Nikki Sixx, Mary's real father. If Mary didn't die her hair red and stayed with her dark brown color,she would be the spitting image of her dad Nikki. She even has his screw you attitude,even his same mannerisms. I know this , since we toured last year with Motley Crue as their opening band. I got to know the guy very well and found out all about his daughter. Nikki was trying to take her back that night, when he got into bad with her mother and just freaked the hell out, when his own daughter tried to fight him not remember him at all. Why he lashed out and clawed at her going went full wolf, killing her mother in front of her. I will never tell Mary this, that it was not my place, Nikki should tell her that.

I will tell that, I took on my self to come find her and bring back home to him. That I knew the moment I found her I was going to find my mate for life. I wont tell her the whole story on how I knew who she was.

Nikki for the most part has felt bad he harm his daughter, but didn't fell bad he killed his wife, he hated she left him for damn human and took his child from him, not wanting to be married to werewolf, yet she kept the child from that union and never once told what that child what it was going to a werewolf. I wonder if Terrance , a joke of human who raised her his own, knew that Mary was werewolf and had her change that night her real dad killed her mother.

I told Nikki I would find his daughter and bring her back to him, but she will come back as my mate. That it will take time, I had move my pack to this town to find her and make her her my mate. That I was so glad it was Mary, I fell so hard for her that night we first meet. If she wasn't Mary Feranna, I would had get one of my pack mates to take over the deal I made with Nikki. I had a copy of her real birth certificate and it says Mary Feranna, and that her dad is listed as Frank Carlton Feranna JR. that at the time of her birth he was still going by his real name. That Nikki had her real birth certificate . Her mom must made this Terrance put his name on fake one so Mary would never know the truth. Made me wonder if Mary mom was cheating on Nikki with that square as Mary loves to call that man ,she thought was her father. Why she wanted to come to dinner to ask about Nikki Sixx and what he was to her mother.

Mary was putting was putting plastic spoon , fork and knife by me, since any type of sliver is deadly to our kind. I smiled at her as I sat down. I dug out my cell and took some photos of her to send to Nikki so he know I did find her. It took me time to find her since she never hanged out in town much or the woods. The only photo Nikki has of her is from, when she was three and he was holding her in his arms and she had long dark brown hair. Why it is so sad she never remember him at all and thought this ass Terrance was her damn father.

Nikki text me back” My baby's all grown up. She grew up so damn pretty !Looks like me a bit, thank god! So would of hated it if looked more like the dead bitch that took her from me! ” I texted him back “ she is my baby now. She'll come back home with me , when my pack done with their side mission here”. I put my cell back in my left side of my faded ripped up jeans pocket.

Sure Nikki may not like that one bit that she is mine now and she'll some back home when two of my pack members make up their mind who will get Libby for their mate once she is eighteen and she can run off with us and her dad Terrance cant do shit.

Libby came back with a plate of food for me and bottle water. Damn it I rather have beer, but I know this Terrance is a fucking loser and doesn't allow beer or even soda in the house. Says its the gateway to drugs and being a bad person. No wonder Mary turned more like me then anything, a smart ass rebel that is one hell of goof ball.

I looked at what Libby put in front of me. It was rice with beef stew. I bet he just threw it a crock pot and didn't slave over the stove like Mary did this morning making me and the pack breakfast before she went to her classes.

“Thank you darling.” I said to her it made her smile. She must knew I meant as sweet not sick, she was just so damn adorable. I see why Matt and Zacky both want her bad, wonder who she will end with. I bet she be with their child soon, I'm already working on getting Mary with my child. Mary being a werewolf,she will end pregnant much faster then her human half sister.

“You guys jean jackets are so cool! Dad would never let have one like that, would say that studs and safety pins are the pathway to becoming a bad girl. He was never like this when Mary was my age but the moment I became a teen and getting closer to eighteen, he turned into this, fucked up TV preacher, seeing sin in every thing.” Libby said as she sat down across from us.  
Wow her dad is something else. Even how I dress and that Mary loves to match me , he see it as the gateway to becoming as sinful bad girl.

“ Brian gave it to me , not sure where he got just said when he got him one he had get one for his wife, that knew he would find her soon. That it is strange that is in my size when at the time I never knew him, but so love this jacket due to all the studs and safety pins on the arms. Plus I love matching my husband it's more prof he is my soul mate . Just why did he take so damn long to find me” Mary said I turned to look at her, smiled at her. That I was so glad when I did buy this jacket last year I got one in men's xxl, that just knew my mate for life would love it and be on the plus size.

“I could get you one darling if you like ,but I only like Mary matching me, since she is my mate for life” I said as Mary sat down next to me and took my hand. I leaned over to kiss her.

“We don't ware hats or jackets at the dinner table, and you stop that. I will have fornication in my house” Terry yelled .

“Knock it off daddy, their just kissing. That so is not what fornication is daddy, how the heck did you even have us” Libby said.

“Kissing leads to sex and I will not have it in my house , you will never kiss a boy, you mom let your sister be with boys and kiss them all she wanted. Why she such sinful bad girl now at her age! I wont let you end up like her. ” Terrance said.

What a fucking asshole to say that shit to Libby and to make Mary out to be a bad girl full of sin. When he screwing his damn assistant and having her over for dinner, acting like she just his assistant and that he wanted to be nice to her. He must think Libby and Mary are clueless on what he has being doing with a girl old enough to be his daughter. Why I bet Libby deep down is bad girl, she may be virgin, since I can smell that about her, but I bet she loves doing things daddy doesn't approve of. That she just rather hide from him, while Mary was more in his face about it.

I stooped kissing Mary and glared at him. Mary got up , took off her jacket and held out her hand for mine. I handed it to her then my black leather fedora that matched her. She had a lot fedoras like me and they were the only hats she cared for, just like me. It made want her even more. She leaned down to give me on more kiss and then went to hang our jackets in the living room since Terrance was being such a damn tyrant about everything.

Terrance glared at my arms and all my tattoos. The moment Mary came back in and sat down next to me I took her hand and Terrance growled.

“I do not approve of this young man for you, he has way to many tattoos and looks like trouble that he going to lead to life of sin. Your mother would be heartbroken if she saw what you brought home.” He said as he keep glaring at me. Mary was getting pissed off.

“Fuck you daddy. Mom so would love him and approve of him. Brian told something very interesting about mom” Mary yelled as she keep glaring at her dad, as he finally sat down, Delia was now sitting looking at as.

Delia looked like tramp in that way to short yellow sun dress, was she even wearing a bra? Did she even have tits? So glad Mary boobs are so damn huge their like watermelons and I loved that there so big I cant fit then in my mouth when I want suck on them during sex. I was always boob man, but never knew I had thing for huge boobs, so glad their real and all mine.

“Young lady, we do not use words like that in my house, ever since you went to college you became this sinful child. I will not have it “ He yelled at her.

“ Screw you dad, I've been like this since that night mom was murder and well Brian told me, that Mom was hot and heavy with Nikki Sixx, before she got with you. why she chose a square like you over that cool tattooed bad ass rocker , I will never understand and so glad that he is my real father. No wonder I'm the way that I am and why I was so drawn to Brian.” Mary yelled as she grabbed the salt shaker and threw it at Terrance hitting him in the face making his glasses fall off. Delia jumped out her chair to find them for him. He must be blind with out his glasses that needs them too see. Mary use to need glasses to see then when she had her change into her wolf side, she never needed them again. She doesn't miss that one bit.

“Mary are your insane! That cant be true, mom would told us that, but yet it could be since you do look like that rock star. And nothing like dad” Libby said as she looked at Mary, even Delia was looking at Mary, as she handed Terry his glasses. Delia had that look of oh shit she doesn't look like her dad at all. Delia sat down not sure what to do and I could tell she had no idea who Nikki Sixx was and was trying to figure out why Mary looks noting like Terrance. 

“It's lies, your sister just wants me to approve her damn boyfriend knowing I forbid you two to ever date guys that look like him. Men like him turn you into sinful bad girls and I will not let my little girls be full of sin.” He yelled his voice all sudden high pitched.

“A lot of good that did daddy dearest I still ended up with tattooed bad boy. And I bet my real dad would be trilled I'm with guy like Brian. Since my real dad is tattooed bad boy him self.” Mary yelled as she grabbed the pepper shaker and threw it at him but he ducked this time , it hit the wall behind him.

“Your hiding something daddy, your voice always gets high pitched , when you lying to us. And how else can you explain why Mary looks like Nikki Sixx. She looks like she could be his damn daughter. Hell even her attitude she had her whole life so like his” Libby yelled.

“That it is. Mary you get the fuck out my house now, take your corrupter of a boyfriend with you. Live in the sin you made by being with him. Your dead to me your not my daughter I will not have sinful bad girl as my daughter” He yelled Mary and I busted up laughing.  
Libby laughed since her dad said fuck and went about no one can cuss in his house.

“I'm not your daughter, screw you. “ Mary yelled as she got up, I got up and flipped him off. How dare call me a corrupter , acting like I turned her into a sinful bad girl. He is so fucked up, poor Libby, he is so going fuck her up bad, hope she end with Matt or Zacky soon so we can save her from this asshole.

“Well good luck paying for the rest of college, your cut off , get out my house and you better not come around to spend time with Libby I will not let you turn her into what you became you damn sinful tramp.” He said. I growled how dare he call my wife a tramp I will kill that asshole. Yes Mary has sex with two other guys before she became my wife in our werewolf law. That doesn't make her tramp. That yes I would loved if would been a virgin when we first had sex. I wont treat like she's tramp, or even call her one. She is not a damn tramp. Who the hell even uses that word anymore? This asshole was acting like she had sex with lots of men before she settled on me. I wanted to kill rip him apart, but didn't want traumatize Libby, she is human and knows nothing about what Mary and I are.

“I will see my kid sister when I want. She still my sister, still my blood. And as for college, My real dad, Nikki, took care of it why I'm transferring to UCLA once this term is done.” Mary said.

How did Mary know that Nikki her real dad was going to pay for the rest of her college wanting her to go to UCLA. Terrance was at a loss for words and Libby looked likes she was about to cry. Libby must really want Mary In her life, no matter if that asshole says about it. Mary went over to her and hugged her.

“Don't cry sis remember what I told you, you'll be eighteen soon and he cant do shit. I'll get a room set for you okay and you have my new number, since I bet daddy asshole will cancel my cell in the morning.” Mary whispered in Libby ear. Since I'm werewolf, I was able to hear what Mary said to her.  
Libby nodded and hugged Mary back tight. Mary let go and came over to me, we headed to the living room and grabbed our jackets and fedoras we left and headed to the diner to get dinner , we laughed when we saw my pack in the far both doing the same thing.

“Hey Maya” Mary said as she waved at the waitress that was at the both were my pack was sitting at. She smiled at Mary as we got in next to Matt. Who was scratching his beard.

“ I think I may shave this off, not sure if Libby likes it, since hasn't called about our date and its been two nights and it's killing me she still hasn't called to tell if it is yes” Matt said.

“Keep it, Libby has this weird thing for older guys with beards. Brian better not grown one or I will withhold sex for weeks tell its gone, I hate beards on guys its just fucking gross” Mary said. That is good to know, glad she loves my chin stash, that she she says it looks so hot on me that she wants me to keep it.

Matt smiled so did Zacky, since he too had a beard.

“When dose Libby shift start I want her to wait on us and I'm starving” Zacky bitched not wanting Maya to take his order who was standing their waiting on him. She looked old like she been working in this dinner since it was built. She had long hair that was more gray then blonde she looked like human version of the Bride of Frankenstein.

“Maya well take two burgers well done and two cokes” I said I smiled at her, she blushed. Damn I just love how women of all ages love it when I smile at them. So glad I'm one sexy beast of a man.

“She off tonight, Elvis boy, now order, Maya is nice and good waitress don't be mean to my sisters co worker” Mary snapped at him. He growled at her he hates she calls him Elvis boy since he looks so screams Elvis. Yet he loves Elvis so dose Mary. I'm sure Mary meant as complement.

“Damn it I so wanted to see jail bait and tell all the things I want to do her out back by the dumpsters, fine give me damn Philly stake sandwich and coffee” Zacky said.

Mary rolled her eyes at him so did Matt.

“Dude your a fucking moron, that not going to win her over you being a perv! At least I sent flowers to let know I wanted to take her out on date not tell her I just want in her pants and just that, unlike you I want more then just in her pants!” Matt yelled which made Maya smile at him.

“So nice that their are still gentlemen like you in this world I'd let my daughter date you, she be all over you since so damn handsome , don't care for all those tattoos you have young man, but the fact your such a gentleman makes the tattoos not so bad.” Maya said. Matt just smiled back at her while Zacky just pouted not liking Matt called him out on being a damn perv.

“Zacky she is right that's how Brian won me over, that if he acted like you I would of broke off his dick and made him eat it. Most girls, we like gentleman, not fucking pervs, like you !” Mary said which made me smile and the guys bust up laughing. Expect Zacky he just glared at her.

Maya came back with our drinks and wrote something down on her pad she had in her hand. She ripped it off. Handed it to Matt.

“That's my daughters number, call her sometime, she likes boy with tattoos and I don't mind if you come over to pick her up for a date , since your such a gentleman” Maya said. Zacky rolled his eyes at Matt. We all just smiled at Matt who was now blushing ,well we couldn't really tell, since he had that beard but did look embarrassed that Maya was trying to hook him up with her daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter wrote by sillylittleviking7

Libby's Pov

We sat in silence as they left, slamming the front door and speeding away. I really wished Brian and Mary didn't leave me here with them.

"I can't believe her! She is out of control!" My dad yelled throwing his plate at the wall. He stormed into the kitchen muttering to himself.

I wanted to tell him that she was twenty six. She a was damn adult, he couldn't control her anymore. Mary had Brian she was his wife, she didn't need daddy anymore. Even though they didn't have wedding rings at all. I bet that would really set dad in a rage, even I think she's insane to marry Brian this early. She's only known him for a week. I'm upset she didn't even invite me to her wedding, I really wanted to be there.

I don't know if I could ever do something that crazy. When I wasn't thinking of that cute green eyed perv, Zacky. I couldn't stop thinking about Matthew and those hazel eyes of his and his sexy dimples. Maybe I was turning into my sister, good that really piss off daddy!

Delia and I stared at each other for a long awkward moment. Her out of curiosity, me out of disgust. Who wears a skanky sun dress in the middle of fall? It was fifty eight degrees and windy, with a chance of thunderstorms. And her fake tits were hanging out, but I look trashy with a tank top on? Hell even dad gave Mary crap on her crazy surfer goth girl way of dressing. Acting like her ripped up jeans and metal band shirts were what whores wore. What whores dose he mean, when his skank of a girlfriend dresses like the whores he thinks we dress like.

Damn I missed my sister and was glad she did come home for dinner till daddy kicked her out. Delia was still looking at me, whats her fucking deal. I broke eye contact with Delia she made me feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to go to my room and go to sleep. I'm upset I just found out my sister could possibly be my half sister. I did not feel like playing host to daddy's whore.

"You're very beautiful Elizabeth, you look just like your mother. You could go far in the pageant industry." Delia tried complementing me but I knew her ass was lying. She was trying her best for me to like her. Yeah right in her dreams!

"Yeah, I'm not feeling that good so I'm going to go to my room. Nice meeting you." I excused myself making a bee line for the stairs, as my dad was coming back in the dining room.

*Jim' Root's Pov*

Shawn, being our pack leader, decided to pull me aside to talk. He told me to meet him at the diner for a cup of coffee. Which usually means shits about to happen. When I arrived he was waiting for me our coffee already at our table.

"Hey brother come sit, we need to discuss somethings." He said pouring us a cup.

"Okay what's up man?" I asked sitting across from him in the booth.

"I'm worried about you Jim, the whole pack is." He explained running his hand over his beard.

"What do you mean man I'm fine." I laughed taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"No man your not, ever since Cristina disappeared you've been distant from the pack. Corey brought it to my attention, and I've recently noticed that a young girl has got your attention. Elizabeth Hartford is her name?" He coaxed raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, she prefers Libby over Elizabeth." I admitted playing with the silverware.

"Tell me about her Jim. What about her makes you tick?" Shawn wondered staring at me hard.

To be honest I don't know myself she's just different. She different from all the girls in this town. In ways she reminds me of my dear Cristina.

"I honestly don't know man, she just has this great aura around her. She's different from all the other girls here I've met. In a lot of ways Libby's like Cristina. She's funny, intelligent, mature for her age. She just draws me in man." I tried explaining, I knew what I was feeling was wrong but I never cross that line.

"She's also on seventeen Jim, Libby is at a very impressionable time in her life. And I hate to say this but Avenged has their eye on her."

"I know she is and I never crossed that line. I never let her know of my feelings for her, nor have I ever acted on them. I just want to see her succeed in her life. I care about her and her well being a lot Shawn. Like her mom was brutally murder when she was seven, her dad is a obsessive control freak, and her sister literally just stab her in the back and left her for Brian, Avenged's alpha. And there is no way in hell she'll run with them. She hates them with a passion. They just want her cause she's a virgin!" I defended her and explained my actions.

Shawn just nodded taking everything I said in.

"Look man, the whole pack thinks you just need some time away. We don't need useless war over a little girl, I'm sorry. By the way of it looks she'll probably be selected by one of Brian's guys. If her sister has anything to do with it. So I'm sending you and Chris up north to Motionless territory. They need some extra help they're having a major security breech. So you'll be up north for a while." He broke the news to me asking for the check.

"What?! I can't leave Shawn! I have to be here for Libby, I have to make sure she's okay." I exclaimed getting angry, I started to shake.

"Brother you're going up north it is what it is. It'll be good for you to get some fresh air, away from this town James. And I promise I'll have eyes on her at all times. You will be leaving by tomorrow night so you'll have time to say goodbye." He told me getting up and leaving.

I was beyond pissed at this point. I sat there a few minutes longer till I saw four members of Avenged walk in. I wanted to rip them all apart, but I left instead. How dare they have a interest in Libby. They only are interested in her for one reason only.

 

*Libby's pov*

I don't know what woke me up. Delia's moaning or the roaring thunder, either way I felt nausea. How can dad have sex in the house when he's all anti dating and sex. When he screws that damn tramp in his bed that mom use to sleep in with him. He never got rid of it saying he wanted to keep her scent in the bed so he could sleep.

"Oh yes daddy right there!" Delia moaned really loud.

Fuck it was two am, I can't take this bullshit any longer. I dug around for my cell and turned it on. It took me awhile to find Mary's new number, I've still yet to program It in my phone. If she was serious about letting me come crash at her husband's place, then I will. It still felt strange she had a husband. But if she was truly happy the I was happy for her. One day I would like what she had and to get the hell away from dad. I'm so glad Mary kept her promise.

“Mary I cant take this anymore, I want come crash at your place please!” I texted her. Now dad was moaning. Oh god just gross!!!

Rather hear my sister and Brain moaning while having sex. I do find Brian attractive and I wonder what sex would be like with him. Mary would kill me if she knew I was thinking that about her husband, in that way. I should be thinking about Jim or Zacky and even that Matthew dude. I found it odd that all three of the found me interesting I'm boring and plain Jane, Mary was the interesting one.

Mary hadn't text me back yet. I just wish dad wasn't fucking his damn whore in our house! I had gotten dressed and had bags pack. All my clothes, bras and undies, my school books and other personal items I needed. I didn't know how long Delia will be in town. Maybe I was turning into my sister, what dad feared the most. I was so loving letting my rebel side out.

I grabbed my leather jacket that Mary gave to me years ago, luckily it still fit me. I loved that it matched hers, it was my favorite always have been. I had to hide it from daddy cause he would've flipped and destroy it. Anything he doesn't like he sees it as a gateway to being a bad girl. He was never like this at all when Mary was my age, but then again we had mom back then. But when mom died he became the monster we have now.

I dug out my diary, so didn't want to leave that behind. I stuck in my school bag. My cell went off and I looked hoping it was text from Mary. It was and just smiled with excitement.

“Yeah you can, just give me few I was very busy with Brian in bed when you texted me” Oops I bet she was, I giggled blushing. I wonder if Brian was as good as Mary kept saying.

I opened my window, toss out my backpack with my clothes out, then my school book bag. I made sure I had my purse and my cell turned off so it didn't go off and make dad notice I was running away. It took me a while to get out of my window and crawl down the side of the house were the arch was. Mom had roses bushes all around it, which dad just let them die. I grabbed my two bags and waited for my sister to pull up.

It was so cold my nipples could pop off. Ugh I wish she'd hurry up.


	12. Chapter 12

MARY'S POV

Brian wanted me to have Matt go pick up Libby, but I feared it would freak her out. That yeah I didn't want to stop having sex with Brian to go get my kid sister. Why I didn't text her back so fast. Brian wanted a round three of sex, we couldn't sleep at all, and didn't care if we woke up the guys. It's like he woke up this sex monster in me, that I wanted it all the time with him and only him.

“So baby, do you like water sports?” Brian said as he looked at me,while holding his huge penis in his hands, I was out of our bed and standing on plastic he had on the floor by the bed. That is weird when did he put that their and why?

“Yeah I guess” I said not sure why he was asking about water sports, since I know he's a surfer loves surfing and cant wait to move back home. Which he is,once my sister turns eighteen and graduates high school, she moving back with us! Dad has gotten too out of control and I fear he may hurt her. Yeah she maybe my half sister, but she still my blood and I made that promise to her when she was seven, I would never leave her. I plan on keeping it.

Brian smiled at me and just smiled back at him not sure why he was holding to his penis like he was about to pee.

“ So glad you into water sports, Baby. It's more fun when it's with you.” Brian said as he started to pee all over me. What the fuck? That's what he meant by water sports. Here I thought my bondage fetish was sick, but this was much worse. His pee was warm and just smelled like him, beer, cigarettes , the beach and Axe body spray .Why dose part of me liking him peeing all over me, yet while my other half wanted to strangle him for it. I looked at him he had he was biting on his lips and so getting turned by peeing all over me. Just great my damn husband has sick piss fetish.

Brian finally stop and I was covered in his damn pee and still wanted to kill him for it. Wish I would of know that water sports was slang for guys wanting to pee on you. He took the pillow case off my pillow and started to clean me up. Then he pulled me close to him and started to kiss me . Yeah it was still a sick his fetish, but I guess I'll have get use to it and I want to make him happy. Damn it, I know Libby going to want know why I smell like pee, I have no time to take a dam shower. I stopped kissing Brian and grabbed what of my clothes that Brian manged to not pee all over .

“Come back home to me in one piece baby, I love you” Brian said, as he headed to the master bathroom that was part of his room, since he had the master bedroom. In this huge cabin.

“I love you more” I said, since I had no idea what to say about his damn water sport fetish that I was still annoyed as fuck about it but didn't want get into a fight with him over it.

It took me while to get to my former home , the rain was coming down hard. The moment I pulled up Libby smiled and she ran over to my car, threw her stuff in the trunk,due to I hit the button for it to open. I wanted to hit her for slamming the hood , hard. Since it's my baby and don't like people to mess with at all. Yet If it was Brian they were messing with I so would kill them, I love him more then my damn car, he was more my baby then my car. It's just damn it don't slam the hood on my car!

I laughed when I heard dad's moaning coming from inside the house, she must left her window open. Damn it and I thought Brian and I were way to loud during sex. I wont stop having sex with Brian in his cabin. It's just it's just wrong for dad to be fucking his girlfriend while his daughter is in the next room. When he wont even Libby go out on date and if boy wants to even talk to her, he freaks out on her.

 

“Delia , yes that's how daddy likes it , suck it hard for daddy” Our dad scream. Libby slammed the door and had that look of discus on her face. Don't blame her. i know he is not my dad, Brian told me who my dad really was and I talked to him on the phone. It's just Terrance was the only father I ever know and still saw him as that somewhat.

“My god I think our dad has some sick daddy fetish. I so want to throw up” Libby said as she got in and then started to sniff the air. She looked at me and scrunched up her nose,yep she smelled it all right.

“Well shit that is just wrong, don't worry kiddo, Brian not like that when were making love, he dose have strange and tad gross fetish but it no way in hell like what dear old dad seems to be into. “ I said as I turned up the heat in my car since Libby was cold and I was too being all wet from Brian peeing all over me .

“Why do you smell like someone peed on you? I'd so rather hear you and Brian having sex. That it's less creepy, since it be more you guys screaming out each others names. and ... well he fucking hot and wonder how its like with him, don't kill me! It's just dad its beyond gross how can do that with me in the damn house” Libby said as she got her seat belt on.

“ Yeah we do and boy do we scream each out each others names. Um, Brian like into water sports. Not sure if I want to kill you for that comment but whatever, ” I said since their was no good answers on why I smelled like Brian did pee on me. I know my sister has no idea that slang means, I had no idea my self , that being a virgin or not their just some things even a non virgin had no idea about some fetishes.

“Water sports? Like surfing? And well if one night, I sneak into your room to watch him with you, don't kill me , it's just I want know what it's really looks like sex. I want see someone having sex with my own eyes . Plus I'm just dying to know how he is, since I watched some videos of theirs and holy shit he is insane on his guitar! That I just want to watch is all. ” Libby said.

Yep she has no clue what water sports is, I don't think I want to tell at all! Oh that is very interesting she has a voyeur fetish. Never knew that about my kid sister.

“Not really, and who ever you end with if they want you to take part in water sports, run. As for wanting to watch us, that creeps me out more then Brian's water sports fetish.” I said. Libby looked at me and looked so confused,since was she was thinking water sports meant surfing, not getting that yes it dose normally, but to guys like Avenged it was not the water sports you want take part in.

“Okay, now I want know what it means more then ever, who of you friends should I ask to tell what you meant by that” Libby said, I rolled my eyes at her. It took me a while to get back to the cabin, since the rain was not letting up.

“Matt or Zacky take you pick their both obsessed with you and I bet you wont like finding out what it really means, since I so want kill Brian for it, but I just cant since I love him to damn much,but wont let do that shit again to me.” I said. 

We got out of my car and Libby smiled, damn now she going to not rest tell she finds out what I meant by that slang. I helped Libby with her bags and I busted up laughing when Matt came ruining out the cabin door , naked with his huge cock for all to see. Libby jaw drooped.

“ I must be one with the forest” Matt said. He was drunk off his naked ass. He couldn't get past us and froze when he saw Libby was with me. His face was red and I just laughed . He is such the gentleman of out of the guys, and he just realized he was naked and didn't want us to see since were ladies in his eyes. That must not see him naked at all. He ran so fast in the house we got a nice view of his cute ass.

“Damn Matt you look good coming and going. But compare to Brian you don't look that good!” I yelled. I heard Brian laughing, and saw he was standing by the door way looking at us. He had on black board shorts on and a Billabong tank top, thank god he got dressed. Libby looked at the bulge he had in his pants. Then blushed since he raised his eye brown when he saw her looking at his bulge.

“Holy shit , wow Brian has one hell of bulge! Damn I never seen one in the flesh and that Matthew he's hung like horse! Are all guys like that.” Libby said.

“Brian is, as for the rest of the guys I don't know I just now seen Matt's and even I'm like holy shit . ” I said as I headed up the steps. Libby didn't want look at Brian in the face at all, since was more embarrassed he saw her looking at his bulge in his shorts,then seeing Matt running around out side naked.

“Matthew he is , holy shit he is so damn hot, and mamma likes what he is packing” Libby said. Dear god, she turned into perv, the moment she saw a penis in the flesh. It made me laugh. Looks likes she into penis's now more then she ever knew. How cute. I bet daddy would freak over that.

“He likes to be called Matt, he doesn't normally run around naked it's Jimmy that dose and you so don't want see what he is packing , unless you want good laugh” I said as we walked in side, Libby behind me, laughing over my comment. But stopped when Jimmy looked as at her.

“Did that horse cock give you the giggles little one” Jimmy said.  
“Nope, I liked how it looks, I was just laughing at something Mary told me about you Jimmy, that is all” Libby said, Jimmy looked at her and stretched his head trying figure out what I said about him to her.

Zacky was sitting on the sofa, looking at us, I noticed that Zacky was playing with the button on his green plaid pajama bottoms and didn't bother to put a shirt on. Johnny was sitting next to him watching TV,not caring what Zacky was doing with the button on his pj's.

“Hey Doll what you do you think about mine” Zacky said as he whipped out his and Libby, was in such shock, and keep looking at it. She didn't know what to say. Zacky was loving it and had the most sick look in his eyes. Well damn now I have seen all there penis. So never wanted to ever see the rest of the packs, penises. I looked at Zacky one more time. Damn he had nice one too, it was big not as big or well hung like Brian and Matt's but damn Zacky was blessed with one hell of penis. Poor Jimmy and Johnny to have ones that were thing and long, that looked like pool noodles.  
Johnny rolled his eyes at Zacky and got off the sofa and went to set on the floor to go back to watching what ever he was watching before Zacky being the perv that is , had show us his dick too. Zacky may be the perv out the guys but he the way he is about it is so damn cute!

“Dude put that away, yes its very nice you have big one too, my sister has seen enough dicks for one night!” I yelled at Zacky. I lead my sister to her room.

“Oh my god that was so much fun, I got to see two and holy shit they were big ones. Would it be wrong for me to want to see Brian's as well? That the other two guys eh not so much.” Libby said.

Brian busted up laughing they all did, even Matt who was now covering him self with a blanket. I laughed at her not sure what to say to her, but damn her. Brian is mine and only I get see his huge dick.

“Yes it is, very wrong! Since he is your damn brother in law. It's like your wanting your own version of Lolita where Brian is Lolita and your the step father obsessed with her” I said.

Okay so I'm not married to Brian in the human law, but in our werewolf law he is my husband and i'm his wife. That's good enough for me.

“Hey how you know that what were reading this term in Miss Slivers class. And I cant help it Brian is hot and my god that bulge in his pants. I just want to know if just as big with out pants on” Libby said. Brian and the guys wouldn't stop laughing since I was now growling at my kid sister over her wanting to see Brian naked. He is mine damn it hands off girl.

“She still teaching at that school, she got be like 60 now and still has that as one of the books you have to read! And I will kill you if keep trying to picture Brian naked. He is mine and you will never touch him if you I will fucking kill you, blood or not” I yelled as I pushed up the steps to lead to her room. They wouldn't stop laughing.

“Dude that is so fucking hot how possessive your mate is over you. And it got me hard!” Zacky said.  
Brian was now laughing even harder. And damn now the perv has a hard on that got all hot over how possessive I am over Brian. What the hell kind of fetish is Zacky into.

“Sorry I hadn't gotten your room more fixed up, but their you go and that laptop Is your and Brian has wifi in the cabin. Don't stay up too late having fun with your present I got you. We both have school in the morning.” I said as I dropped her book bag on the ground, she ran over to me and hugged me.

“Thank you Mary and ewe you need a shower, you stink bad like someone peed on you? Did Brian pee on you? Why would he pee on you?” Libby said.

Brian busted up laughing and I turned to see him, standing in the door way of Libby's new room.

“Darling your sister is into water sports” Brian said.

I just growled at Brian , that one fetish I will never be into never!

“Brian! Really? As if! I so need a shower now! “ I said to Brian then turned to look at Libby. “Good night, Libby I'll see you in the morning when I take to school!” I said as left Libby's room and headed to Brian and I room. I didn't wait to hear Libby replay to Brian's comment. I couldn't get in the shower fast enough and was so glad to get his pee smell off me. I turned to see Brian in the bathroom with me, watching me take a shower.

“Lights out” Brian yelled and I heard the guys run off to their rooms. Doors slamming.

Libby laughed finding it funny as hell. That yeah it is if you have no idea that Brian is the alpha of the pack and were all werewolf's. I so need have a talk with her with about that, just not sure when though, how will she handle it? I'm still trying to handle that our dad not my dad at all that Libby is my half sister.

As well as the fact,Terrance knew who my real dad was and never wanted me to know, but had no idea that my real dad is a werewolf and I was born a werewolf. That me being attacked that night mom got killed, was not why I'm a werewolf now, I just didn't want to believe my real dad killed my mom all due to he was pissed she took me from him, and was raising me as human,with a new husband and child she had with her new husband.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt's Pov wrote by MaryGates, Libby's Pov by sillylittleviking7

Matt's Pov

Damn it, no wonder Brian dared me to run out naked yelling I must be one with the forest. He wanted Mary and Libby to see me naked ruining around out side like I was drunk off my ass. I didn't mind that, Mary saw me naked since she in the pack and when we shift back to human, we are all naked. It's just, damn it I didn't want Libby to see me naked, tell the night I get her as mine and she ends up in my bed. I so want to kill Brian for his damn dare, but if I did, Mary would rip me apart. She is so damn protective over him, he is the same way with her. All due to she is his mate and he is hers. Now I know why Brian dared me to do that, I should of know that Mary didn't go on beer run for him.

I was more embarrassed Libby saw me naked , my huge dick right in front of her face. I so hope she didn't see I was blushing the whole time, she looked at me naked and liked what she saw. Virgins have changed a lot since I was in high school, she didn't freak out seeing a naked man for the first time. She should so freak out, Val my ex who was my high school sweetheart. The first time Val saw me naked she freaked out, and wouldn't talk to me for days. Why I don't get why Libby seemed to like she saw me naked. 

Should I ask Mary about that, or would it be to weird to talk to Mary about her strange virgin of a sister. Whatever the out come ends up with Libby living among us, sure it will be weird since she is a human and Zacky wants her too. I know Libby seems more into me then Zacky. I could just tell by how she keep looking at me and seemed annoyed Zacky had to whip out his dick to show her his. Who the fuck dose that? I never did to any of the girls I chased after. Shit even I was nice to the groupies, that yeah they only wanted me for sex , which all I wanted from them anyway, but I was nothing like how Zacky is being towards Libby. I don't get how he thinks that will get her to be his.

 

I got out of bed, I know Mary will be up fixing us all breakfast , we all loved she was in our pack and the alpha female. I know she only taking care of us, since we are living in this cabin. When we move back to Huntington Beach, it will only be Brian she be taking care of, since she will be living with him in his huge beach house.

It took me a while to get dressed since I wanted to look nice for Libby and wasn't sure what bands she was into. I just went with a Slayer shirt and black jeans. I left my room and headed down stairs, sure enough Mary was up making breakfast and what ever she was making smells so damn good. I went into the kitchen to get some coffee, when I saw Libby was at the table doing homework.

 

“Mary can help me please with my homework, dad found that Lolita book , freaked out and threw it in the fire place. No cool it was school book. I have no idea what is going in the book.” Libby said.

“I'm busy making breakfast , ask Matt to help you and I'll get you copy of that book at the college book store.” Mary said.

“The book would be so much better, if it was a guy like Matt lusting after a girl like me, not the step dad , wanting his underage step daughter. How the hell did that book ever get published back in the damn sixties. It just seems wrong on so many levels” Libby said. 

Wow so Libby didn't see me behind her at all. I looked at Mary who just smiled since she knew I was behind her sister,while I was getting my coffee. Mary handed the bottle of half and half. Since she was putting it in the pancake batter. So that's why her pancakes tasted to damn good the other day. 

“I agree , a girl like you much more fun to chase when the guy is my age baby doll” I said as I sat down next to her. Her face turned bright red and I just smiled at her. So her knowing I heard what she said and the fact I do want her, makes her blush but seeing me naked didn't. Oh she is one strange girl and it makes me want her more.

Libby was so red in the face she was shaking ,making her pencil drop. I looked at the questions she need help on about that Lolita book. She didn't have any of them done.

“Um.. Thank you Matt and Um...” Libby stuttered . It made me smile, since I could tell she was into me and wanted me. That the first time we saw each other, she must been drawn to me, why I hate that Zacky wants her too. I do wonder if she wants Zacky as well since she did seemed too, that she looked at him for while, liking he showed his dick.

 

“ This one say. Lolita's mother is to busy bed hoping and drinking to notice that her daughter so starved for attention, that's why Lolita is letting her step dad get too close to her. Since her mother never pays any attention and Lolita wants her mother to pay attention to her.” I said as I pointed to the first question. That was 'Why do you think Lolita is letting her step dad get to close to her in way no step dad should'.

Libby smiled at me as she started to write what I told her, I helped her with the rest of the questions and she was so happy she gave me hugged me and I got good sniff of her. She smelled so damn good, like roses and cherries. That I just wanted to sniff her all over. I wonder what I smell like to her, since she sniff me back and her smile got bigger.

 

 

*Libby's POV* 

HOURS LATER 

I couldn't believe I finally did it. Sneaking out of dad's house was really scary. I had anxiety all day wondering when Dad would show up and freak on me. But I'm happy I did it though. Being a dads robot all the time was getting old. Besides I really love Brian's cabin! I even got to thank Matthew for the flowers, he was handsome as hell and had a pretty big package. So did Zacky, but it was weird he whipped his out. I didn't know they came that big. I wonder how big Brian's is since Mary is in love with the guy. I felt my phone vibrate twice it was Jim.

I snuck my phone out making sure Mrs. Wells, my art teacher, didn't see me. "Do you work today?" "We need to talk. It's urgent Libby." I looked confused, what could be the problem? I just saw him the other day. "I'm not working today. My dad called me in again. I hate when he does that. He's going to end up getting me fired. But I can see if Mary will let me meet you somewhere after school." I texted jumping when I heard Mrs. Wells cough and glared at me.

"Sorry." I apologized quietly as everyone stared at me. I put my phone away, at least they didn't see I had it out. They must assumed I was so into surfing. Since I had one of Mary's surf magazines. I'm not sure where the hell it came from. I must of grabbed it in a rush. Since Brian and Mary we're barking orders to everyone. Which was really weird but it is their house.

"Class, since Libby seems more into that surfing magazine, I want you all to paint what you think a surfer loves more then the beach and it cant be surf boards or the beach. Or I will give a big fat F!” Mrs. Wells said.

Everyone looked at me and smiled, which made me blush. I guess they like that idea they can paint outside the box. Mrs Wells never let's us do that. I smiled since I knew what I was going to paint! I'm assuming Brian is surfer, he has that vibe and his voice screams surfer. No one talked during art class, every one just painted. Mrs Wells came around and stopped at me last.

 

“Libby, why are you painting what looks like your sister?” She ask as keep looking at my painting. I had Mary sitting on the beach, looking at the waves. Hoping Mrs. Wells doesn't give me a D, since I did paint the beach.

“Mary is married to a surfer and she is what he loves more then the beach.” I explained not taking my eyes off my painting smiling. Mrs Wells didn't say anything and walked back to her desk. She was so hard to please. I finished up my painting and turned it in. I couldn't wait to take home, once I got it back graded since I want to give it to Brian, I bet he will love it! I should give him something for letting me crash at his cabin. 

I don't think I want to ever go back home. Dad has just lost him mind and I just wish I knew why he felt the need to call me in sick at my job. He's always loved being in control of my life. Once I returned to my seat and Mrs Wells was busy. I dug out my cell to text Mary. “Mary I need a place to meet Jim Root after school. He sounded urgent to talk to me. A place that dad won't find us. Since I know he is up to something.” I texted Mary. I waited to get replay from my sister. "Let me see what Brian says." She replied making my eyebrow raise. What the hell does Brian need to know about? "Um Okay?" I commented feeling awkward. I didn't want everyone to know my business. "Brian said no, sorry. He doesn't want you talking to anyone from the Slipknot pack, their all bad news. Especially Jim." Mary texted back making me in rage.

"What the fuck is Brian smoking? Who the hell is Slipknot and why are they a pack? And I've known Jim for awhile he is not bad news! Either you help me or I'll do it by myself." I threatened her. I was really worried something must be wrong with Jim. 

"No you won't! Brian and I have your best interest at heart. You will meet me in our regular spot. Or I'll have to take you back home to dad." She threatened back. Ugh fuck!

"Ugh fine whatever see you after school." I agreed feeling defeated. I really wanted to meet him but no way was I going back home.

 

"Hey Jim. I can't meet you at all, my sister and her husband are being stupid. They don't want me talking to you but I'll secretly call you before dinner. I'm sorry I hope your okay " I sent looking through Mary's magazine. He didn't reply back to me which rubbed me wrong.

I consider sneaking away to meet Jim after school. But Mary was parked in her usual spot when I walked out. Sighing out of annoyance I made a bee line to her car. Not wanting to take the chance with Dad popping up and embarrassing me. I loved her car and wondered where she found it, since it was a black 1970's dodge charger. They still make those cars but they look nothing like the one Mary has.

"Hey Kiddo how was your day? " Mary asked as I got in the car and she pulled off. I hate she calls me kiddo, make feel like I'm a damn child. 

“Hey and fine." I was being short with her on purpose.

"Libby, look I trust Brian , I love him and well what he told me about Jim. He honestly does have your best interest at heart as his sister in law. I never liked the guy hanging out with you all the time." She spilled looking between the road and me.

I looked at her for minute and notice she did now have a wedding ring on , that was just simple gold band. Wow guess mister rock start doesn't want buy her a diamond wedding ring, why what a damn cheapskate.

"Whatever Mary." I pouted looking out the window. The rest of the ride was silent, besides Guns n Roses quietly played on the radio. Mary pulled up to the cabin and before I could get out she grabbed my arm. 

"Look the guys have some business to tend too. So I want you to stay in your room till I come get you for dinner. Okay? I nodded so she would let go. She was hurting me, not on purpose, but her grip was hard. 

I quickly exit her car and rushed into the house not closing the door. All five men were in the living room with paper work scattered around. Mary soon followed closing the front door.

"Oh Libby your home!" Brian smirked at me as I passed. I sent him a glare and went quickly up the steps. I didn't want to talk to any of them I was still pissed I couldn't go see my friend. 

"She'll get over it." I heard Mary sighed. I slammed my door so they'd knew I wasn't gonna just get over it. I walked over to my bed and sat down kicking off my boots. I decided to take a nap since I was annoyed with everyone. 

I awoke to my phone buzzing. It was Mary texting me that dinner was almost done and I was free to come down. I didn't respond to her but was happy cause I was starving. I changed into a hood and boyfriend sweats. And I snuck past everyone to the back patio, I was gonna try to call Jim.

"Hey this is Jim leave a message." It didn't even ring. It did this three more times for some reason. Was Jim mad at me???

The next time I called he picked up but sounded mad.

"Hey."

"Hey Jim I'm sorry we couldn't meet. What's the matter?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I wanted to tell you this in person but fuck it. My job has me leaving town for a long time. I'm going out of town. I'm going to miss you a ton and I want you to be successful in your life. And please promise me you'll be careful around avenged!" Jim spat quickly confusing me.

I was upset he was leaving and touched to know he really cared about me. But he confused me when he said be careful around Avenged. Who the hell are Slipknot and Avenged?!

"Jim I don't know wha-" My phone was ripped out of my hand. I rolled my eyes when I saw it was Brian.

"I told you not to have any contact with anyone from Slipknot especially Jim!" He yelled grabbing my arm dragging me inside.

"You can't tell me who I can a cannot talk to!" I yelled back as we passed Matt, Jimmy, Zacky and Johnny. 

"Oh sweetie you sadly mistaken!" He growled shoving me towards Mary


	14. Chapter 14

Mary's Pov

Libby looked at me, she looked scared to death of Brian. He still had her phone in her hand. I was trying to get it out his hand, so I can swap it out with the one dad still pays for that was mine. I just had to, change everything on it so it would look like it was her cell. I even put Jim's number in but I changed the numbers around, so that when she tries calls him. All she’ll get is ‘this number is not a real number please try again’. I bet that will drive her insane when she doesn’t get any calls or texts from anyone, and when she does try to call or text them, they’ll be like ‘who the hell is this?’ I wanted to swap her cell with my old one, last night, but Brian wanted to see if she was in fact calling Jim.

“Brian, please give me back my cell. Jim wanted to talk to me about something very important! Before you came into my damn sister's life, she never gave shit about Jim or the fact I like him. She changed the moment that she became yours,” Libby growled and was looking at Brian, trying to see if she had the guts to yank her cell out his hand.

“Jim is a very dangerous man, Sweetie. Mary and I just want to keep you safe!” Brian yelled as he dropped her cell on to the floor, so that I could swap the two of them over and then hand it to her. I bent down, to grab it, and laughed when Zacky slapped my ass.

“Zacky? Really I know that was your damn hand! Brian will kill you for that. I'm his damn mate you moron,” I said then laughed since I don't mind if Zacky does that at all. He was just being weird, that’s why I love him, as one of my best friends, plus my ass is big it sticks out when I bend over.

“I had to love, since it is so nice and big, my hand has a mind of its own,” Zacky said as he started to laugh.

“Zacky you better keep your damn paws off of my damn mate.” Brian growled. I guess Brian didn't find as funny as me and Zacky did.

I took me few seconds to find were her damn cell fell. Once I did, I made sure that I had turned her off cell, before I put in my pocket. Damn I’m so glad that Brian added me to his phone plan, since I never noticed how shitty the ones dad had gotten us, on the family plan, were compared the iPhone, that I had gotten thanks to Brian. I dug out the one that looked just like hers and stood back up before I went over to Libby.

“Mary, do not give her back her damn cell, I will not have you sister talking with that cold blooded asshole,” Brian yelled. I looked at him, knowing that the first part was lie but the second part, I knew that he wanted Libby to know she could never talk to Jim. I handed Libby what she thought was her cell.

“Here, and you better do as Brian says.” I said.

“Thank you Mary, but I don't give shit what he says. He's not my boss. I know Brian’s the boss of you, since you are his mate. Whatever the hell that means, but Jim is not a bad man. He is a teddy bear that cares for me and for the most part I do want him, but now there is some else that I want bad, but I’m not sure if he wants me,” Libby said as she stuck her cell in her bra, making both Matt and Zacky’s eyes bug out hoping to see her boobs. It’s still funny that my boobs are way bigger then hers and she yet wishes hers were big, just like mine, when she’s a D cup, but I guess she wants my huge F cups. Not getting that my size so hard to find. But I would so die if I was her size. I went back over to Brian, putting my arms around him. I just hated being apart from him. I know it’s due to the fact that we imprinted on each other and it is also a werewolf thing, but I think it's just I'm so crazy over him, that I can’t bear the thought of not being in his arms ever.

“Sweetie, he is bad man, he almost killed my damn father one night in fit of rage!” Brian yelled.

It made Libby jump, Matt went over to her and held her. That made me smile, to see how much he cares for her, at least he wants her for more than sex. That is why I don't want Zacky wanting her, since he just wants to fuck her so he can brag about the fact that he fucked a human, who was a virgin. Matt wants her more as his mate, the one that he wants to share more than his bed with her. I just don't understand Zacky at all, you think he’s want her for more than a notch on his guitar strap. I know Jimmy and Johnny are the same way but they both don't have an interest in my sister, but they like the idea she may be in the pack if Matt has her as his.

“Wait? What?” Libby said her voice shaking. Matt hugged her even tighter, making Zacky growl. Oh grow up you jerk, if you acted more like a gentleman, like Matt is, towards her then maybe she would want you too.

“His mate, Christina, was in horrible car accident and was rushed to the hospital, where my dad is the chef surgeon. However, when she died, during the operation, my dad was trying to save her. Since females born of our kind are so rare. Jim blamed my father, beat him up so bad he had severed my dad’s spine and he’s now in wheelchair for the rest of his life and he will never be surgeon again. He will pay for what he did to my father,” Brian growled. Brian was so full of anger I felt it in his body, it ran through my body, as I held on to him.

I still don't understand why the human court of law only gave Jim a year for almost beating Brian's dad to death, that in a werewolf court he would have been beaten to death for almost killing one of his kind. I guess since it happened in a human hospital, that was why the humans dealt with him. The judge must felt sorry for Jim losing his wife like he did but still wanted Jim to pay for what he did to Brian’s father.

She kept looking at me like Brian was making this up. Damn what hold does Jim have on her? I wanted to tell her that was the whole reason, I didn't want her with Jim, why I changed my mind on her being friendly with the older guy. Well he's not that much older than me and Brian. That dude is like thirty. It’s not like he’s her dad's age, if he was that would just be sick, him wanting my baby sister. I wonder how she will react when she sees what Christina looks like.

“I don't believe you Brian! I can be with whoever I want, you’re not my dad, and maybe I want be with Matt. That I’m using Jim to drive Matt into my arms more,” Libby said.

Brian and I busted up laughing since we knew she was just saying shit. Yeah she might like Matt a tad, but she didn't know Matt that long and been sweet on Jim for a few months ever since they moved into town. I did like the guy, when I first met him, and I liked that he was watching out for my sister and was nice to me, but now that I know he was on the run from Brian, for what he did. I will never like Jim at all. Jim must pay for what he did to Brian's father.

“Yeah right and I'm the virgin Mary” I said, which Brian bust up laughing, followed by the guys. Zacky grabbed a folder, that had everything about Jim and what he did. Brian and the pack were going to show her that file, it was the one he’d shown me the very night I ended up his and in his bed hours later being broken in as his mate for life. I was glad he showed me it after, since that was something you wouldn’t want look at before you fuck the hell out the guy you’re into, unless you’re one of those sick people that get turned by gore and shit like that.

Libby didn't know what to say, she kept looking at Matt, like she was wanting to take him up to her bed. Yet she had just been standing up for Jim, not believing a word that Brian had said. Damn maybe she has imprinted on Matt, and just starting to notice how much she wants him. I hope to god she’s imprinted with Matt and not Jim. Zacky was growling oh he was not liking that Libby was more into Matt now then was moments ago. Zacky just keeps losing his grip on her. Good, for me since, I'll keep pushing her towards Matt.

“Then believe this,” Zacky yelled as he handed her a folder before he stormed up the steps and we heard his door slam.

“Well shit looks like Zacky, knows he lost the virgin to Matt,” Jimmy said as he winked at Libby, making her blush, as Matt held her tighter. She didn't let go of the folder. She kept looking at Brian like she didn't like that we all wanted her with Matt, and that we are forbidding her to be with Jim.

She's my half-sister and human, our mom was human. She’s still my blood and I want what’s best for her, which at this moment is Matt. I should be creeped out that Matt wants my seventeen year old sister in his bed, but I know it’s because he wants her as a mate for life and plans on keeping her. Her sweetness and innocence is what made him want her, well beside she is pretty and he loves her big boobs. At least Matt wants her for the right reasons, and not wanting her because she looks just like the one he never got over and wants her back in his life. Which is the only reason Jim wants her, she looks just like his damn dead wife Christina and that is creepier than a twenty six year old wanting her as his wife.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter wrote by sillylittleviking7

 

***Jim's Pov***

 

I hated that I was being forced to leave Libby. We have a strong connection and it'll never break. I've seen how Matthew from Sevenfold looks at her. And I'll be damned if he touches Libby. "Hey." I answered being short with her. "Hey Jim I'm sorry we couldn't meet. What's the matter?" She asked in a hushed voice." "It doesn't matter anymore. I wanted to tell you this in person but fuck it. My job has me leaving town for a long time. I'm going out of town. I'm going to miss you a ton and I want you to be successful in your life. And please promise me you'll be careful around avenged!" I could tell in Libby's voice she was upset about the situation. "Jim I don't know wha-" Her voice cracked. But before she could finish someone snatched her phone. "Libby? Libby?!" I called out. "I told you not to have any contact with anyone from Slipknot especially Jim!" I heard Brian yelled at her before he hang up the phone. That son of a bitch and his damn mate. I never did like her sister Mary. She was always so bossy towards Libby. I have to do something tonight before I leave. This is my only chance to.

 

***Libby's Pov***

 

I excused myself after what everyone said. I wasn't feeling hungry anymore. I needed time to go through my feelings. Mary was about to protest but Brian stopped her. Matt wanted to walk me to my room, but I needed to be alone. Even if Brian was telling me the truth. How could I trust him or anyone here. Yeah, Zacky and Matt are cute. But it is hard to believe that Jim would be capable of doing those things. We've been friends since I started my job at the diner. He was nice to me when it was my first time working the register. I didn't make the best cashier. I did find it odd that his dead wife and I shared similar features. It makes me wonder if mom ever had a twin. Cause there was talk of my moms dead sister at family gatherings. Mary and I weren't close to moms side, on our dads request. Maybe that was why he always liked being around me. We both have been through a large amount of grief. We have been each others crutch. Not being able to talk to him has been rough. I love my sister Mary. But damn it let me like who I want, quit pushing Matt and Zacky on me. I feel like there's a competition for my virginity and its making me uncomfortable. Yeah I like the attention but I'm just nervous about it all. I buried myself under my covers and sobbed myself to sleep. I couldn't understand why this was happening. I just wanted my mom back. Life has gone to shit since her death.

 

***Third Person Narrative***

 

Back at Brian's cabin Libby woke up a few hours later. Her head was pounding from her cry session. She also could swear she heard howling? It started to freak her out, but remember they were in the middle of no where. But the howling sounded very close. She decided to go investigate, stupidly. But her curiosity got the better of her. The house was silent so Libby assumed everyone was sleeping. She crept down the squeaky ass stairs. "Brian you idiot. Who would have squeaky stairs?" Libby asked herself rolling her eye's. She froze, when she heard someone speak from the living room. Tip towing like a ninja Libby peaked her head into the living room. The first thing she noticed was the porno being played. Instantly making her blush. "Who would want to watch porn on a sixty inch tv? “These guys are strange that's for sure." Libby thought as she looked at what the porno was being watched. It looked like it was about some Metal band back stage having a gang bang with two groupies, a blonde and a redhead , with boobs that were so big they had to be fake. Libby looked over the back of the couch, and saw Matt. She immediately sunk to the floor. He was naked and stroking his well hung penis that was slowly getting hard.. His arms and chest were so big and toned. The sight made Libby's thighs throb. Pushing her desires down and ignoring the throbbing. She remembered her mission. The howling got louder the closer she got to the back door. Before heading outside she grabbed a weapon, a iron skillet. It worked in Tangled don't judge her! Libby quiet as a mouse got out and is currently hiding behind a bush. What she sees stuns her to the point her jaw drops.

 

***Libby's Pov***

 

I almost gave away my hiding spot when I dropped my weapon. Its like a car crash I just couldn't look away. I've seen like one porno in my life, but it was nothing like this. "How is that not hurting her?" I asked myself. Tilting my head to get a better view. Mary was on all fours with her butt arched out. Brian behind her, ramming into her really hard. I saw a good look at his thick and well hung penis, as he pulled out only to ram her much harder in the ass. Making have this crazy look on her face. How cans she be enjoying being screwed in the ass like that, with that huge penis of his. He just keep going at it, faster and faster and she was literally howling. Weird. "What the hell is it with everyone growling?" I asked in my head. I just couldn't look away and keep looking at his dick.

He had a good size dick. It's not super long but its really thick. Ugh his grunts where not helping the throbbing between my legs. Not that I want be the one being screwed in the ass, with that big dick of his , but it was something I just wasn't sure if was into or repulsed by it. I froze when my foot broke a branch. Carefully I peeked and saw Brian looking directly in my direction smirking. How the hell did they know I was watching him fuck the hell out of my sister, out side.

 

I snuck away fast before I got caught. But I'm sure he saw me. Mary was into him fucking the hell out her ass , that I don't even think she knew someone was watching them. Mary would've killed me if she caught me. I did really wanted to go back up to my room. So I decided to walk to the end of the drive way and back. But half way there I felt like something was watching me. So I decided to turn back. I was about to make it to Mary's car, when something heavy and furry knock me over. Immediately I felt pain in my left leg and the ground moving under me. "MARY HELP ME!"

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wrote by Mary Gates.

 

 **Mary's pov**  
  
I felt like someone was watching us, not who normally likes watching us, but I was to into getting fucked hard by Brian ,to want call out to whoever was watching us. To come out from the bush they were hiding behind. I Had a feeling it was Libby , that she was just curious about sex. Hell I was just not getting to like anal sex with Brian and if she was seeing this, I'm sure it has her freaked out. Even I freaked out over adding anal sex to the mix, Brian really wanted it and I gave in to him and let take my ass virginity and now I have come to like that kind of sex too.  
  
Brian was thrusting harder and deeper into me, then he screamed out Mary as his hot cum fill me up in my ass. He pulled his cocks out of me, I bit down on lip. It just felt so good as I felt him pulling it out. I could of swarm I heard Libby screaming out for me.  
  
Well shit, so don't need her to see me naked and him as well. But I do need to find out why she was screaming out for me. Brian helped me get up, being on your hands and knees for half hour while he fucked the hell out my ass, makes it hard to get up let alone walk. Especially, when the guy has thick and well hung penis. Brian ran into the cabin. I was right behind him. I just grabbed Jimmy's bright yellow kimono that was on the floor by the front door. I ran back outside to where I heard my sister screaming and saw a wolf, with black fur, dragging her off, into the woods.  
  
It was a werewolf, that I could tell just not sure who. He looked so familiar like I know him. Whoever he was he was on Avenged turf and that wont end well for him. What the hell was this werewolf and why did he grab my sister. I heard growling beside me and saw Brian, Zacky and Matt in their wolf forms. I stayed in my human form. So don't want freak out my sister if shift backed to human just so I could get her back in the cabin. We all ran into the woods. The wolf, let go of Libby's leg and I manged to grab her, her left leg was so bloody. The damn wolf fucked up her leg. It was bleeding, leaving a trail behind her. They attacked that wolf and he howled in pain. The wolf manged to run off before the guys attacked him again. I hope they just hurt him and didn't kill, him.  
  
What if that was my dad and he just freaked out seeing Libby and mistook her for our mom. I know he was still pissed at what mom did, leaving him like she did taking his three year old daughter with him, not wanting her to ever know she was going grow up and be a werewolf, due her father was one. I hope it wasn't him and he was the one watching me with Brian, that just be sick on so many levels being he is my dad and all. So maybe it was Jim wanting to take Libby from us and he just didn't have time to shift back to his human form. Who ever it was I was pissed he attacked my sister but didn't want him to be killed just hurt is all. I manged to get Libby, to set down on the swing. I think I'm going to have call an ambulance, she may need stitches and have them check her out to make sure she was okay. Jimmy and Johnny came wondering out and just didn't know what to do or say.  
  
“Guys one if you, will go get me a towel , any towel will do and then watch her while I call for an ambulance and change into clothes” I said as I looked at Libby who was just in shock and was looking at us like she didn't know what was going or could understand what were saying. Like were specking German.  
  
“Why are you wearing my kimono” Jimmy said as he came over to us. Johnny went back in side.  
  
“ Because I didn't want her to see me naked due to the fuck fest I was having in the woods, tell some wolf attacked my damn sister.” I said. Crap I should of said that but she looked like she was off in her own world from all the pain and blood loss.  
  
“ So that's what you call it when Brian fucks the hell out you, do you to ever not fuck the hell out of each other” Jimmy said as he winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. He knows all I want with Brian is sex like crazy, why Brian was happy. It's like Brian made so addicted to sex with him it's all I ever want with him. At least I know he wont cheat on me, since I want way to much with him.  
  
Johnny handed me the towel he got for me. I manged to twist so I could tie around were she was bit and stop the bleeding. I went inside called 911 and then got dressed. I went out front to wait for the ambulance and once they got here I lead them to the back porch. Brian, Matt and Zacky ran fast in the house in their wolf form almost getting seen by the paramedics.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wrote by sillylittleviking7

 

***Libby's pov***

 

I don't remember a lot after I got drag off by the wolf, I guess. Emotionally I went into shocked. The next thing I remember was waking up in the ER, with a purple cast on my left leg. And to my surprise Zacky was there with me. Apparently he was with me the entire time.

A couple hours later, I was released after the police interviewed me. The police wanted to know what happened to me, and didn't like it one bit they couldn't get a hold of my dad. But Mary told them she got custody of me due to our dad, just up and left us for no reason. Which was somewhat true, she just left out the part I left home to live with her. I Had no idea our dad just up and left in the middle of the night. The cops went back to wanting to know about that night.

 

That's when the scene of Mary getting violently violated by Brian ,came back. Why the hell would he do that, he is her boyfriend and she tells me she lets have sex with her whenever he wants it. I decided to leave that part out and I just lied. I told them I woke up because I had a nightmare. I decided to get a glass of water and sit on the back porch. And out of no where a big dog creature thing attacked me. That if Mary and her pet huskies Vadar and Han, didn't come to my rescue I could've died. I didn't want say other wolf's came out of the woods and started to attack the one that had attacked me. I just had think fast, what would Mary name her dogs if she had two dogs.

 

Zacky drove us home, there was a awkward sexual tension between us. Well at least on my part there was. I wanted him and yet I wanted Matt too, but I know I just wanted sex bad with him more then anything. I was put on bed rest, but my doctor gave me crutches. I had to miss a week of school and Mary nicely offered to pick up my missed work. Which I was all for, getting behind in school work was such a pain.

Its been a couple days since all that happened. I was bored out of my mind. There was nothing on TV or YouTube. And scrolling through social media was getting old. I haven't seen Mary in a while. I wonder if she got my homework yet. That could entertain me even though its boring.

 

What made this worse, was what happen to me was all over the news and our town's only paper. And not once did dad call to find out where I was to drag me back home, while he yells at me like it was my fault that wolf attacked me. It's like he just pick up and left with that slut of his.

I really am lucky that my older sister cares for me. And she got full custody from my dad. Even though I did find out some personal things about her. I never really wanted to know about. Which I still wasn't sure how to even start a conversation with her about that. I wanted to know why she was having anal sex with Brian and did she really like having anal sex, I didn't even know you can have sex like that. At least she being very loyal to Brian , him being her boyfriend and all. It took me awhile to get out bed and mange with the crutches.

 

Mary didn't want me to have walk down the stairs, till my leg healed so she had me in the one of the rooms down stairs. Which I didn't mind the way my leg felt I so didn't want try to get up and down those stairs. I think I may ask her if I can just move down to this room permanently. Not sure where I would find Mary and ask about my school work. It was around eight at night. She may be doing her own school work or cleaning the kitchen. I'll head to the kitchen to look for her first.

On my way I saw Matt and Brian sitting on the sofa. They were watching yet again another porn on TV.

"Does he not have a TV in his room?" I thought to my self.

 

Matt made me feel awkward but intrigued. Hell everyone in this house did. I never been around sex before. Its over whelming but exciting. I know Mary had sex long before she got with Brian, I just loved to hear about all about the sex she was having. She never told me about anal sex, I only know what is now, seeing her having with Brian. I was still new to sex and have yet to have it my self. Well unless you count self love, then I have had plenty of sex. I wanted to watch more porn just see if what I saw Mary doing was in porn. It just seemed like something you see in porn. I wanted to see if seeing that turned me on, because it was not my sister I was seeing having that kind of sex.

 

So I looked at what Matt was watching, oh my it's porn version of Star Wars. That's different. My sister Mary loves Star Wars. I'm more of a Harry Potter girl. I bet the porn version is crazy. I never new they made parody porn based off movies. The scene that was on was just like the one in the real Star Wars, of Princess Leila being rescued by Luke and Han. But this one she was thanking then in way that I was like what the hell? Porn version of Princess Leila was riding porn version of Luke's cock, while she sucking on porn version Han Solo's cock. The actors had nice big cocks just like Brian's. Why was I now thinking about his cock? Oh yeah I forgot that image is burned into my head. I saw that Matt had his pants down and was he jerking off to that sick scene. Yeah it was kind of sick the porn version has princess Leila fucking her brother. But I wanted to see if Matt was jerking off and well look at his cock. I had seen it once the first night I moved in and ran out side naked , all due to some bet he lost and had to let us see him in his naked glory. I'd die of embarrassment if Matt caught me watching him. As I got closer , sure enough he was jerking off and holy shit, that penis of his. I bet that would hurt to lose your virginity to that. He looked down at Brian's, why the hell would he want to watch Brian jerk off , why the hell were they both jerking off to a porn movie together. Then I saw, why Matt was looking down at Brian's cock. Mary was on her knees sucking his big thick cock. He was caressing her long red hair, as she moved her mouth up and down on his cock.

“Holy shit how can she not be gagging on that huge cock of his. Brian had his eyes rolled back and he was moaning out her name. Wow so that's how blow jobs look like, I wasn't sure if I found that sick my sister sucking hard on Brian's big cock or if I wanted to learn how to do that so I can do that with Zacky or Matt. Why do I want those two so bad but want Zacky more then anything sexually.

I had so many questions. So why am I being all judgmental and calling her a slut for it.”Mary, suck his cock hard make him scream your name” Matt said, I had to cover my mouth, so my laugh woudln't come out. So Matt into watching people have sex. Well no wonder he into porn. Still funny what he said. Mary with her free hand, hit his cock making me laugh even more. Guess she didn't like him telling how to give Brian, head. Why the hell do I know that slang for a blow job.

“Oh god Mary, suck my cock harder!" Brian moaned as Mary went faster and took more of his cock her mouth. He was so big and thick, how was she able go that deep and not gag or at the least be choking on it.

 

I wonder if the guys liked doing this being rock stars and all. Would they do this back stage? Have sex with girls backstage, taking turns and what not. This part of life was so weird. Or maybe this is normal and dad has brain washed me. That it was okay to be a bad girl sometimes. I do love masturbating and my pink vibrator makes me feel really good. I wanted to keep watching them but didn't want them to see me so I went to the kitchen to get me something to drink and stayed there tell Mary was done with Matt. I sat down at the little table as Jimmy chased Johnny around tormenting him. I've gotten use to them pranking each other, it was sweet. I grabbed the paper, and skipped the front page. I don't want read the article that was about me.

 

I found the Dear Abby section and it made me want to send a letter to her about what I saw. And ask for her advice, just to see if they would make my letter public and what she would say. But what I saw would be more a letter to send to playboy magazine. I laughed when Johnny's screaming brought me back to earth. Jimmy had him over his back bending him.

“Uncle” Johnny yelled out. While Jimmy just keep laughing as he let him go then did it again. Making Johnny scream uncle again. Then I giggled when I heard Brian screaming Oh God Mary. Well I guess Mary sucked him off real good. Jimmy and Johnny ran out I guess to go see and didn't come back and I went back to looking at the paper.

 

“Oh good your up, I need to talk to you.” I heard Mary say as I looked up to see her by the fridge. She was dressed in ripped up jeans and Avenged Sevenfold shirt. Guess she just wanted to give Brian head while they were watching the porno version of Star Wars, with Matt. Which was still weird since Brian is her boyfriend, you think they would want watch when it's just them in their room. She sat down across from as she placed a bottle of beer on the table. She tossed the bottle back and forth between her hands as she looked at me. Something was heavy on her mind.

“I don't know how to say this, but long story short Brian and I know you have been watching us, we don't care. Just don't make it a habit, I know your curious about sex and we can talk about it now if you like or later” Mary said looking at me waiting for a response. She opened the beer and took a long gulp. I bet that not the only thing she gulped down minutes ago. Which made me giggle in my head.

"Okay." I replied dense. I just didn't know what to say to her, so they knew I watched them the other night and was watching her moments ago. I do want talk to her about sex , just hear, when the guys can walk in at any moment, it's bad enough they know I'm a virgin.

"Okay so did you really enjoy having anal sex with Brian, how can that be not hurt like hell." My curiosity asked her.

" At first, it hurt worse then anything, but once Brian broke my ass in, I like it and it just makes him happy he was able to get my ass virginity. He still a bit annoyed he didn't get my virginity , what is with guys wanting your to be virgins, when you become their mates for life. I now get why the two you like that like you why they really want you bad.” Mary said. I was stunned this confession session kept getting bigger and bigger.

 

 

Why dose she call Brian her mate? He is her boyfriend. I get why he wanted her to be like I am a virgin, so he be the only guy she has been with, but why don't must guys want you not be one so they can have sex with you like crazy. Yet ,why were Zacky and Matt so obsessed with my virginity? That's the only part that freaked me out. I've never been touched by someone else. But the thought excited me.

"Um I also think you've gone bat shit crazy, to let him fuck you in the ass like that. So how you get good at giving head, I saw that Brian was in heaven while you were doing that in the living room." I managed to get out but she rolled her eyes at me. I just wanted to know, hell I wanted to know if I could learn how to do that, and oh I don't know do that to Zacky, to see what he do if I just sucked him off to wake him up.

 

Mary smiled lopsided at me. Making me think of her favorite Batman villain The Joker.

“ Brian been breaking me on that too and I like sucking him off. At first was this just gross having his cock in my mouth but when I seen how he reacts to it I liked the power it gives me , plus his come tastes good it has this salty sweetness to it.” Mary said just as Brian walked in and looked at us and smiled as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

“I just love, sexually breaking in Mary. Why so glad she is my mate for life. Wait tell Matt or Zacky make you their mate, your so going to love them breaking you, Mary just loves me breaking her in don't you my pet” Brian said as she came over to us and then leaned over to kiss Mary with such passion.

“Oh that I do baby, that I do and so need more breaking in” Mary said. Making me giggle. Then when I saw that Brian looked at me and then winked , I just blushed and then got even more red in the face.

 

 


End file.
